The Light in Dark Flames
by Dark-Fire27
Summary: The first day of spring, and like he usually spends it, Demitri spends it with two very close friends of his; Gerard and Cordelia. Everything seemed peaceful and normal for them... that is, until the sun set, and then, things begin to go astray. Could this be connected to the dream Demitri had the previous night...? Post-BBS, pre-KH in the storyline.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I say now that I own nothing produced, created and written by Square Enix, Disney Studios, Lucas Arts and any other partnerships that aided in the creation of the series, "Kingdom Hearts", in addition to any twists I may include later on. I do not own the characters and locations portrayed except those I created for this story. This story takes place between Birth By Sleep and the original Kingdom Hearts, in the perspective of my protagonist who is searching the light hidden within his inner darkness, traveling to various worlds to try and find this answer as he goes.

 **Kingdom Hearts** **  
** **The Light in Dark Flames**

* * *

 **Prologue:** The Blackened Key

* * *

Another empty morning… The sun shining outside, a sort of calm atmosphere flows in through the open window looming just over my head. I can feel the gentle breeze that shifts the very curtains into a swaying motion through this portal. The smell from the fresh air just outside, above me, makes it to my nostrils; heavy pollination and dust lingered in with the fresh scents… It would appear that spring has sprung in once again for this year as well, to be expected. And, whenever it's spring, it's usually a sign for the people here…

 **Cleaning! Organizing! Preparation!**

Spring cleaning has to settle in every spring; no wonder why it's called this, not that it really bothers me. It's just the same thing, every year; even my neighbors get into it and repeats their usual procedures. Cleaning out their homes, organize their spaces, and preparation of the mass family gatherings that happen time following the last bit of snow melts. It'd be the same with me on the two fronts, but the third one I am always left out of. The reason for this is that I have no known family ties that I'm aware of. I'm adopted and I well moved out from the place that had raised me into the person that I am; to be frank, I wasn't on the best of terms with me adoptive family, and since I left, two years ago, I never did hear from them again.

So, it has just been me, myself, and I for two years, with only maybe one or two friends who can somewhat relate, but they had families who cared about them as well, while additionally working on bettering themselves. Me, well… I've been somewhat of a dreamer; every night, I would look out my window to look at the stars up in the sky, and every time I do, I always wonder what can be found beyond this world that I walk on. However, last night's dream was surprisingly… peculiar and standout than usual. I was falling into a sea of darkness, eventually landing on a surface within this blackened area. It was like… there was absolutely nothing there for me to light the way to see where I needed to go.

It wasn't until I took a step that a blinding light shone up from beneath my feet to reveal that I was standing on a surface that looked almost like a stained glass image, one consisting mostly of dark-themed colors; maroons, navies, grays, violets, blacks… From where I stood, I could not make out exactly what I was standing on, but I do recall seeing myself on this surface I stood on, as peculiar as that sounds. Very strange indeed, seeing a stained glass image of my black hair with red streaks, dark-brown eyes, light complexion while clad in a black, high-collared vest with a bronze-colored lining over a maroon tee-shirt, and dark gray cargo pants, designed with white and black checkered designs around the pockets and belt line, a dark brown, leather belt with a spade-shaped buckle around my waist with deep red sneakers on my feet. Around my neck I wore a silver chain necklace with a closed, spade-shaped locket; one that will remain locked for the key to open it has been lost.

Additionally, one more that was associated to my character that I did not understand; in my right hand, I held what appeared to be some kind of… key-shaped sword, one with what seems associated to darkness, demonic figures and, well, all around evil, yet it looked almost like the key for my locket before I went and lost it. In my left hand, I was clasping the locket, and that was all I could see before I woke up to this new day… This is the first day of spring here in this little place I call home; Riverbed Town.

This place houses at most a population of five to seven-hundred individuals, not a whole lot happening, and the place has at one time been underwater, so very long ago. Of course, the water dried up and people colonized the valley. We sit between two large mountains within this valley, and access to other towns is possible only by trains that run through here, stopping at our station nestled in the center of town. Tickets can be costly to get from one place to another, but despite the small location, the place is so calm, and so peaceful. The residents that do reside her actually enjoy spending time within the town itself rather than take a train out; the cities can be bustling with too much activity and noise that it makes it hard to slow down and relax.

Deciding not to keep this young day waiting any longer, I gradually brought myself out of bed, walking over to the sole mirror in my 12'x14' bedroom space; not a lot, but enough for the essentials. My bed, a desk with a beginner alchemy set on it, mirror, dresser and a single guitar were the major pieces in my room; nothing too fancy, but enough to keep me somewhat entertained, really. My hair, as I gazed at my reflection, had quite a stand-up effect going on, though it is to be expected since I was sleeping not that long ago. However, a quick comb through the thick, shoulder-length locks and it looked decently presentable, really.

While winter was around, I kept my small, single-person apartment space as neat and organized as I could, though perfection was definitely out of the question. The place was small to house a single resident, obviously, that's me, with only enough room to entertain one, and at lucky, two, guests effectively. Well, thankfully I don't have much more than that; otherwise I would need a bigger space to live comfortably and effectively, really. Heaving out a sigh, I reached out at my reflection in the mirror, but stopped short.

"…Such an odd dream. That really can't be my own, can it…?" I uttered to myself, closing my eyes while shaking my head a little; maybe I'm thinking over this a bit too hard, really. I gave a shrug, and moved to get dressed for the day ahead, wearing the clothes I usually wore, the same depicted in the stained glass image mentioned earlier, minus that "key sword" that I was holding. As cool as it appeared, wielding a weapon like that wouldn't be very practical; I didn't see any sharp edges to inflict wounds and, at best, it would be best to apply considerable blunt trauma to knock someone out. Other than that, I don't see the practicality behind its use, really. But hey, that is just me, and who am I to think on it when I have something better to do today; I should head to the hangout spot where my two friends and I relax and enjoy one another's company.

It makes me wonder if I should even tell them about this dream I had; maybe they would get a few laughs out of it; I see no reason why they shouldn't, it is rather outlandish, even for here in Riverside. Between looking up at the stars and this dream… maybe I was just up too late and I was seeing things to a very vivid level. Makes me wonder how I can joke around with this; maybe I can explain that maybe I had a drink too many and I was seeing things that shouldn't have been there? Pfft, yeah, that would get them going, seeing how I don't normally drink, really.

After getting my shoes done up, I walked over to the door to my room, and stepped into the main portion of the apartment; the combined living space, kitchen area with a door to a bathroom located in the one corner. It was just the one floor I had to worry about, and it was just as tidy as I had left it when I headed to bed last night. There was a single chair and small loveseat as far as seating was concerned, a coffee table for things like books, beverages and so forth, a bookshelf and a small TV. For the kitchen, there was a standard, run of the mill one-door fridge with one door for the freezer on top, stove and oven combo with plenty of counter space, in addition to a sink and dishwasher to make cleaning dishes a lot easier of a job.

There was a piece of artwork here and there, and while I didn't understand art, at least I knew what I liked, really. They may not be very expensive pieces, but they at least brought some life into the space and nothing wrong with that, surely. With a sigh, I did a check in my pocket to be sure I had my key to get back here, seeing how I usually lock up when I head out and all. Certain that I had the key in my pocket I walked over to the front door, turned the doorknob, and stepped out. Turning behind me, I closed the door, took my key and locked it behind me. When I was sure I couldn't open it, I placed the key in my pocket, and walked down the hall towards the stairwell leading down; I was only on the third floor, so I didn't have too far of a walk to be concerned about. Besides, it might do my body some good to walk rather than take the elevator down just two floors, right?

While I certainly ran into people along the way, very few of them paid me much attention, though part of that might be because of how I look. I do appear somewhat anti-social to them, sporting that "half-gothic" look of mine, but trust me, I'm nothing at all like that. I am neither goth nor emo; I don't have troubles in my life to have me behave so out of control and angry all the time. I have a pretty good sense of humor and a good person to know if people just give me the chance to talk to them, but only a small few are able to do this with any kind of troubles.

Down on the main floor, I decided to check if I had any mail by opening my post box with the key attached to the same chain my home key was on. Opening the box, I saw a few fliers for grocery sales at nearby stores, in addition to a bill or two as well as one letter from welfare. You see, I'm not very rich, and I have a hard time applying for a job in winter because of how I look and dress, so I need a means to get a check starting from mid-November right into mid-April, the times where employment is getting laid off for the winter. Now that it was getting to that time, hopefully I can send in a resume to get myself employed soon to get myself more than what my welfare checks are providing me, which is enough to pay my bills and rent.

Other than that, it was basically the same old I usually get, not that I'm bothered by it at all in the slightest, though I do wish for some kind of change to happen, and soon. Placing my mail into the pocket in my vest, I just carried on out of the building, and walked down the alleyways towards the hangout. It was actually a single willow near a small pond that was near the train station, and we watch them come in and go very frequently as we sit up in the branches, doing our usual things. My apartment wasn't that far from the usual spot, so I went for a small detour to check out some of the stores and see what is on sale first hand.

Nothing entirely stood out, so I grabbed something we usually have as soon as spring came out; shaved ice cones with strawberry, chocolate and vanilla flavors. The sun was rather hot, and my two friends liked strawberry and chocolate, respectfully, which left me to enjoy the vanilla. It may be a bland and somewhat repetitive flavor to many, but I was fine with it; nothing absolutely wrong with that. Getting to the tree, I could see my two friends already up in the tree, facing the station as usual.

The first friend was male, like myself, a bit taller, about three inches from my five-foot seven-inches height, dressed in a blue denim jacket with a green shirt underneath, wearing snow-camouflage cargos with no real standout features, as well as some red runners with a lightning bolt on their outside faces. He had short, somewhat spiked green hair and, if he was facing my way, his eyes were a brilliant emerald color that would make girls' hearts just flutter. I would consider him sort of a ladies' man, a considerable flirt that is sometimes successful, but other times, he gets shot down out of that gate. Well, that's Gerard for you; he's a popular fellow where everyone around town knows him, and while he can hang out with anyone, he chooses to hang out with me and our other friend.

She was on the other side on a separate branch, standing while leaning against the trunk with her arm down and resting on her hip. She was in a white blouse with some flowers on it, with a yellow shirt under it, along with some standard beige shorts, white socks as well as some pink shoes of her own. This girl has luscious, honey-brown hair with some beautiful aquamarine eyes with a personality that's sweet and caring. She was a bookworm of sorts, searching for knowledge with hopes to understand the worlds outside our own, and how to get to them. Cordelia is what she goes by, and a very nice person who enjoys sharing her theories to Gerard and me, even if we don't entirely understand her at times.

"Oi, you're late once again… Took a detour on the way here, Demitri?" I listened to Gerard speak up, only to look over his shoulder at me when he did so. Cordelia would follow suit by looking at me as well, though soon, the both of them would hop down out of the tree, landing on the grassy ground a little. Yes, Demitri is my name, another reason why some people keep their distance from me given the chance, but not something I can control. A name is only just that; a name and nothing more and simply a means to identify ourselves as humans.

"Don't be like that Gerard; at least I got shaved ice for everyone to make up for being late." I explained, referring to the cones I had, allowing Gerard and Cordelia to approach and take a cone each. Gerard took the chocolate cone, and Cordelia took the strawberry cone, leaving me to the vanilla cone, just like I thought, not that I minded it that much, really. I headed over to take a seat on the ground, looking over to the pond just as I heard the other two approach and they sat down nearby.

"Ever since graduation last year, this has been what we've been doing with our days; coming here, hanging in the park and watching the train come and go, though we rarely stepped on it… Do you think this is how things will stay?" I pondered aloud, looking at the ice before me, and then leaned back a little to shift my gaze up to the sky. I shrugged even though I didn't give much time to get a response from either one of them.

"I don't know, people change, times change… We might have been doing this routine for just about a year now, but we will have to do our own things eventually, Demitri. But the one thing that will remain is our friendship; we can be so far from one another, go our separate ways, but it won't change the connection we share with one another." Cordelia explained, trying to bring reason and belief into the question, and I just smiled even though I never faced her. I relaxed a little, and took a bit of the shaved ice into my mouth, closing my eyes to enjoy the flavor of that ice.

"Perhaps we will remain friends, but perhaps we may move on and, eventually, become different people when compared to who we are now… Pffft! Yeah right, like I would stop being me!" Gerard explained rather proudly, chuckling as he does, and I can see why. Since he became a teenager, he had always been a flirt, and to be frank, I never noticed much of a change from him since those early days. He took a bit of his own ice in his mouth, before he would gaze over to Cordelia and chuckled. "Still considering my offer since the day we met, Cordy?" That happened to be Gerard's nickname for Corderia, finding it easier to remember than her actual name, and since they met, he asked if she would go out on a date with him, and… well, from what I recall from that conversation, she would think it over and left it as that.

"I'm still thinking about it, Gerard." She explained, Cordelia slowly nibbling through her ice as she would look through a book she had brought. By the thickness, it was obviously a text book, so there was no doubt that research was on her mind at the moment. However, before, Gerard would just shrug and kind of grin afterwards when he asks this question to her and gets this very answer, now, he seemed to have lost his patience.

"When summer is over, you'll be heading into that college you wanted to go to, and Demitri and I won't be seeing you nearly as often as now, so I really need a yes or no answer from you before then, or my heart may never be satisfied!" Gerard was sometimes known for his impatience as well as a knack for showing off, but that was the kind of person that he was, and nobody has ever made an effort to try and change his behavior in any way.

"Okay, you really want an answer?" Cordelia spoke, and Gerard nodded quite a bit. "Lean in close, close your eyes, and direct your ear to me." Somehow, I can see where this was going, and as tempted as I was to try and talk Gerard out of it, he was already in position and followed her directions. She leaned in, and I sincerely thought she would kiss his cheek for a moment, but I was taken aback by what happened. "Not interested!" She yelled right into his ear, causing him to yell, fall over, and drop his cone of shaved ice on the ground, and… I laughed with Cordelia at his reaction.

"…A simple "no" to my face would've worked as well… Oooh, now my ears are ringing; thanks Cordy. And Demitri, it's not funny!" Gerard explained, sounding a little furious to hear me laugh, but I just shook my head.

"No, it wasn't funny… It was hilarious! Good one, Cordelia!" I called out mid-laugh, and eventually, Gerard did join in to get a small laugh to happen before he settled down with us. "In all seriousness, though… It will be hard to imagine you'll be going to college when this summer is over, Cordelia. It will be just me to make sure that Gerard stays under control to any woman that approaches him, even offer them a warning to how he behaves on a daily basis." I explained, trying to keep a joke going somewhat, though I received a shove from Gerard as a result; at least I was able to keep my cone and ice in hand from it.

"Okay, okay, I get it; it's "pick on Gerard day" today, isn't it?" Gerard spoke with a deadpanned expression, and this time, all of us laughed at the same time; these were the days I sincerely hoped would never change between the three of us. Little did we know of what laid in store for us just before the call of dusk…

* * *

The sun was just about to reach the edge of the mountains, the first day of spring was well-enjoyed by the three of us. It was a tradition that was shared between Gerard, Cordelia and I every year around this time. Just a hangout day with nothing special happening was how it usually went for the three of us, and we enjoyed this lifestyle to the greatest of pleasantries. That's life in a small, mountain-side valley town. We were on our way home when the sun was about to set on the horizon, though the daylight lingers around for a long while even after we go our separate ways.

Today… was different than those times. There was light right up to where we were about to split, but when it was that time, the sky seemed to be enveloped in a cloak of darkness, starting from the far edge of the valley to where the sun had just set. To the three of us, and all residents of this town, know this was not a normal phenomenon, and we all felt a cold, sharp feeling in the air like something was off… that something was wrong.

"Cordy, ummm… Can you care to explain if this is just some kind of weird weather pattern that we're experiencing, or are we enduring something completely different?" Gerard would ask, doing his best to remain as calm as possible, but I can read that he was anything but despite what his voice was expressing to us. I looked to Cordelia; I seemed to, oddly, be at peace in the darkness even though the other two seemed somewhat hesitant and shaky about it. Heh… I must really be an outcast among outcasts to behave like this, huh?

"I really don't know what is going on, but we should probably be heading home right away… here…" Cordelia explained, though her voice slowed a little as we could hear something creeping in the shadows; I may be at peace in darkness, but I can still get uneasy around things I can't see. The three of us positioned back to back, so we can see from all sides as best as we could, to be sure we wouldn't get snuck up on in the darkness, and I would rather not get attacked if possible… if whatever it was will have such intentions towards us.

"Gerard… you said you were a black belt, right?" I asked, my voice sounding serious as I recalled something that he would always brag on about. I personally wasn't a fighter, but I was able to defend myself if people offended me or my friends, really. I wondered if my understanding would be useful here, however, hence why I asked Gerard that question.

"Uhhh… in my head." Gerard explained, his voice showing hesitation now, and I raised an eyebrow, not that they could see. Well… that was great. I can defend myself, but I doubted I could defend the other two at the same time as I am. What… can I do?

I closed my fists and leaned forward, hearing the sounds in front of me; a voice was whispering in my head as I did, but I didn't know where it was coming from. "If one of you is whispering, can you speak up? I can't hear what you're trying to say." I asked aloud, hoping to get some kind of response back from it.

"Now's not the time to joke around, Demitri… we didn't say anything." I heard Cordelia explain, and I knew better than to doubt her, though the whispers seemed to be getting louder. Then, I heard swift movement, and before I knew it, I saw yellow eyes in amongst the darkness, charging my way. I swung my right arm in a hooking motion, but… I didn't feel anything; in fact, the eyes seemed to melt in with the ground, and were looking up at me.

"… _waken… Awaken…_ " I heard the voice call out to me; however, I could not make out the voice trying to make contact, nor did I understand what they meant by "awaken". Awaken to what; reality? I didn't understand, but then the shadow rose up again, and this time, I was able to bring a knee up into it, then kicked it away… however, the action didn't seem to do much, as those eyes moved in a recovering motion. I definitely felt the… thing, there against my knee and foot, and I was sure to have driven considerable pain for it to be noticed, so how was it to recover so quickly?!

I rushed at it, breaking the circle and tried an assortment of hooks, punches, kicks… Most hit, but some missed as the creature melted into the ground and walls, so I would be forced to wait until it rose before I could continue my onslaught. However, nothing was working, and this outright frustrated me, and my friends could see it. It wasn't like me to hold back on something that threatened me or my friends, but the fact my attacks seemed practically futile is proving to be ridiculous!

"Why is nothing working? Come… on!" I called out, delivering a heavy-looking kick to the thing's side, launching it to a wall… but it would melt into the wall, and those yellow eyes continued to gaze at me. "Just… what is that thing; why does it ignore the pain?!" I didn't understand why my defensive techniques were not working, even though I was attacking with everything I had and connecting frequently! The thing would leap off the wall and lunged at me, and as it did, I moved my arm in a half-uppercut motion, but as I did, I felt a solid mass form in my hand, and a flame flickered as I swung the forming weapon at the creature. The flame finished casting its light as the creature seemed to completely vanish when I felt it made contact, nothing remained after the strike, not even the yellow eyes, and after lowering it, I was able to see what kind of weapon I held, as odd as it appeared.

The weapon had what seemed like demonic wings for the guard and handle, though it felt surprisingly light despite appearing rather solid. The metal that made up the weapon appeared to be dark, almost raven black steel in appearance, surrounded in similar dark and demonic symbols, with other signs of flames on it which were violet and red in color. At the end, there seemed to be a black angel's wing directed out, almost like a…

"Key…" I uttered, and my friends looked at me and the weapon I now carry; it seems that this key sword that I dreamed of is the only means to actually harm these things… whatever they were. But… why would it come in my hand; I was not still dreaming, was I? On the end of the hilt, there was a bronze chain with what appears to be a bronze crown attached to it, just dangling freely as I peered out to the others, who were just as puzzled as I was to what had happened.

I did tell them about the dream, a little while ago, and naturally, we all got a bit of a laugh out of it, and I expected that would be the result. It was rather silly, but it was starting to dawn on the three of us that this dream I had was becoming a reality. This key seemed rather dark in appearance, much like the clothes I wore, but I don't think it's related to the clothes or my appearance at all. I can't make any assumptions, however, since I didn't know how I was able to call this weapon to my hand so freely and in a time of need.

"Demitri, just… wow, how did you do that?! Come on, you have to tell me your secret so I can get me one of those things as well!" Gerard went on about almost right away, but Cordelia stopped immediately, and approached with some caution, examining the key under the dim lamp above us. I would understand her cautiousness because of what I had discussed earlier; in fact, I was still unable to believe that what I'm seeing and feeling is a reality. Cordelia is the most logical one of the three of us, so seeing something defy the laws of physics was a definite shocker for her, no doubt.

"…You were talking about your dream earlier, how you stood on a stained glass image of yourself holding this same key sword… Putting the pieces together, I think it was message to inform you that you were going to have to use it sometime soon. And… you couldn't have picked a better time to call its power to bring it to physical reality. We need a moment to try and understand-" Cordelia would go on, but was immediately interrupted the moment the ground around us began to rumble, and we all were forced to stumble to regain our balance.

Next thing I knew, the three of us were falling down, deeper and deeper down into darkness. I lost sight of both Gerard and Cordelia as I fell; whether it was because I passed out during the fall, or the world became so dark that they seemingly vanished, I have no idea. All I knew was that I was enveloped in pure darkness, and I could not see anything at all… Just… what happened…?


	2. Chosen by the Key

**Kingdom Hearts** **  
** **The Light in Dark Flames**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Chosen by the Key

* * *

My vision… it started to clear up; I was surrounded in darkness again, but now I stood on that same stained glass image as before. The one of myself, holding that key sword I had used some time ago… Is this still part of a dream? Or am I really, physically, experiencing all of this? So many questions lingered before me, with answers far beyond my grasp as of this moment. I shook my head, and stepped forward; not like I could go anywhere, really, for it seemed to be a sole platform that I stood on with no way to get off… wherever "off" will take me, but probably into a dark abyss of nothingness. That… may be me exaggerating slightly, but I'm not one to test that theory to be true.

" _You… Chosen by the key…_ " I listened to a voice call out to me, and as I looked around, I didn't see anyone or anything near me at all, which made this all the more confusing. But… I do remember this voice; this was the one who told me to "awaken" in Riverside, during the attack with that black… thing, with yellow eyes. The fact this character is not making themselves physically known or present before me gets the impression they wish to remain a mystery… or this was all in my head and another part of me I did not know existed is talking to me.

" _Chosen by the key… the one who walks to open the locked doors of light, and seal the doors of darkness… This destiny to awaken as a Keyblade Wielder has come at last when the Heartless, the shadow you fought… attacked you_." This voice continued on, andas more was spoken, the more confused I got. Keyblade… locked doors and sealing doors… Heartless…? I needed a moment to think this entire situation over. The "Keyblade" they mentioned… I held my hand out, and, like I had commanded it, the key sword forms in front of me in a brief blaze of red fire, which I clasped tightly in my right hand. This is a "Keyblade"… easy enough to remember. And… the Heartless… was that shadow I slain with this very weapon, despite its dark appearance.

" _Chosen Demitri… Though your heart is shrouded in darkness, you seek to find the light that the darkness hides… Choose the path in which you will find this light, and tread with caution…_ " The voice spoke to me again, and I knew the fact that they knew my name must mean they are a part or figment of me I never knew existed, like this power to draw the keyblade. Quickly, I watched as three objects rose up from the glass, and began to radiate their own little shine to them.

The first that caught my eye was a standard-looking, double-edged sword, rather basic in design with a symbol in the center of the guard; it appeared to be two smaller black circles merged with a larger one. It was right in front of me, so I turned my head to the left, and I saw there was a wand; the end of it worked much like the center of the guard design on the sword, but it was blue in color. The last object, to my right, was a shield, one that had a red version of this symbol, right in the very center, with a black surrounding that finished with more red along the edge. Based on the choices given, I can assume what paths these objects hold in their meanings. The sword is the path of a warrior, shield, the path of a guardian, and the wand, the path of knowledge…

It took me a moment to decide, and I walked over to the right. Almost as if I knew what to do, even though I didn't, I rose my keyblade and pointed it to the shield; as I did, the shield brightened up, as the sword and wand vanished to my left. The shield turned into a bright light, one that danced around for a moment, before flying right at me. On instinct, I rose my keyblade to defend myself, though it seemed that the weapon absorbed the light, and I can feel the energy surge through my arm; it seems I will be able to defend myself a lot more actively, or at least, that was my belief.

" _Walking down the path of a guardian, you will endure many hardships and suffer much more pain than any normal individual will bear… On this path, the Heartless will do everything they can to penetrate your solid defenses that you wear to repel them, but your heart shows you seek to defend those who need the help…_ " The voice spoke to me, describing the path I chose in the end, and I was very certain with this decision I made. From the corner of my eye, I watched as a door formed on the far end of this platform I stood in a blinding light, and beside it, a chest by the looks of it.

" _Take the chest contents, and proceed through the door. Be weary; the Heartless lurk behind it, waiting for a chance to strike when they spot you…_ _With the keyblade and your chosen path, you will have to overcome them to continue, and return to consciousness…_ " The voice called out, and just understanding the words spoken to me, I nodded and approached the chest, my keyblade in my right hand. I tapped it with it, and just that action alone had it open before me, and I was there to obtain what lay within. It seemed to be some kind of drink… most likely a potion in case I get injured from the Heartless on the other side of the door.

I walked over so I was standing directly in front of it, and with a few deep breaths in an effort to relieve my nerves, I pushed them forward and walked through the arch. When I did and was out of the doors' reach, they closed automatically behind me, and when I looked over my shoulder, the door vanished. A one-way road, with Heartless in front of me… Clasping my weapon firmly, my eyes looked around and saw more platforms like the one I walked on moments ago, in fact, I was on one of them. Additionally, paths formed of pure light were formed to connect all of them, leading to what seemed to be another door on a faraway platform.

I nodded, and as I stepped forward, I walked as darkness formed in front of me, and I held my keyblade out to my right side, holding it upright as I watched four of those shadow things emerge from the darkness. I didn't waste any time, I didn't want them to come in and attack me, so I rushed in and swung the weapon at them, immediately taking one of them out with a swing, though I quickly followed up to take out the one beside it. As I did, I heard the other two rush in at me, so I turned to face them while raising the key, blocking one of the attacks as I sidestepped the other. The one I blocked seemed to stagger, which I wasted no breath to swing my weapon in a horizontal slash; it knocked it far away, but it remained standing.

With it out of the way, I swung my keyblade in an uppercut motion on the one now closest to me, knocking it skywards, which I reactively followed behind it with a second horizontal strike, then a bash to the top of the head to smack it down to the ground again, watching it vanish immediately. The one I knocked away seemed to melt into the ground, so I watched its movements closely after landing on the ground myself, and when it emerged beside me, I leaped back to avoid the strike it attempted to hit me with, and then lunged forwards with the keyblade pointed at it, outright piercing it, and it too was defeated. Just four, and I could feel my heart racing already with adrenaline; I normally wasn't a fighter, but with all the bottled anger I had from the times I was bullied… it felt good to let out some of that tension in a violent fashion on things of darkness.

I pressed onwards, but not without opening a chest I noticed on the first path of light, and inside it was, also, a potion like the one I grabbed before walking in the door. As I headed along the path, I could feel the darkness of more "Heartless" on the platform before me, so I was ready to deliver an attack when I watched four more appear. My single horizontal swoop was enough to defeat two immediately, and with a follow-up, I was able to knock the other two far away from me. I quickly recovered and lunged at one of them immediately, defeating one of them. When it was down, I rose my keyblade in a defensive fashion as the remaining shadow tried to claw me, but I parried the blow, gave it a stunning kick to the gut before cleaving it from the head downwards, watching it vanish in a cloud of darkness like the others.

Eight down… who knows how many more I need to take down left. And I haven't been harmed at all since I started, but I can't get overconfident; I may be on a streak, but it can end in an instant if I get too reckless and headstrong. With nothing remaining on this platform, I carried on to the third, though this one had six Heartless shadows appear from the darkness to surround me, basically. This could get a little hairy, but they were rather easy to defeat from what I noticed, so if I keep at it, I can get out of this with only minor injuries.

I moved quickly to cleave at two of them bunched close together; I defeated one immediately, though the other melted into the ground to evade, so what I did was try to move away from the others that were closing in, avoiding their predictable attack patterns, which was just a claw swipe or two, to get myself into a better position and… at the same time, had a majority bunched in close together. As the one rose up, now in a group with three others, I lunged and struck all of them, taking two down, and knocking the other two in random directions. I just barely had time to raise my key defensively to block an incoming attack. While I was successful, I instead backed up, which in turn, the shadow recovered from its stagger, and along with another, melted into the ground and made an effort to try and get the jump on me.

I was prepared, moving enough so when they came up, they were paired close to one another, so a horizontal swipe with my keyblade was plenty to have them vanish into darkness as well. But, that was only five… and I quickly found out where the sixth went; it too melted and blended with the ground, and was able to sneak up on me as I planned on attacking the two, and I felt the claws hit me, though they were tolerable. It stung, like… almost like a giant wasp sting applied directly to my skin, if I could compare it as such. I was able to turn around and club it once on the head, and then struck it skywards, where it would vanish in darkness in defeat. See, I got a little overconfident there, but that makes fourteen Heartless creatures I defeated so far… It almost felt like I learned something out of the combat, really, and felt more capable to take more hits like the one I felt.

I continued on, opening a chest along the way to grab a square, blue orb this time around; somewhat uncertain what it was, I just put it in my pocket for now and try to understand what it is later. One more platform ahead of me, and I can see the door clearly than I was on the first platform. However, as I entered this platform, nothing appeared like the others, so I guessed there was nothing left, though I kept my keyblade in case I was wrong. Even as I neared the door, nothing appeared, but instead of Heartless, I was startled by that voice calling to me.

" _Beyond that door lies a being much stronger than the shadows you fended off; some Keyblade wielders have fallen to this beast when it came to conquering the evil of darkness in your heart… However, it is still an obstacle you must overcome, Demitri; do you feel prepared enough to continue through this door, Demitri?_ " I heard the voice ask me, and looking to the door, I took a deep breath, and nodded. If this was a trial I had to overcome, I had to best whatever this powerful creature was… I reached out, and pushed the doors and stepped on through.

Like last time, the door shut and vanished behind me, but I was focused on the beast in front of me; this "beast", actually… appeared to be a shadow apparition of myself, completely black like the shadows I fought, yellow, glowing eyes, and a pure black keyblade in their hold, wielding it in a manner similar to I am in their right hand. So… the trial is to conquer my darkness, huh? Well, with a nod, I understood the situation, and after a brief stare down with myself, I rushed at it, swinging my keyblade, which in turn, it did the same thing, our attacks clashing with one another, but our weapons recoiled away from each other.

I was able to recover quickly enough to swing my weapon in quick succession, striking it first with an uppercut to the sky, a horizontal strike while in the air, and then to end the combo, a bash to the head to knock it to the ground. It seemed to hiss at every attack I delivered to it, but it definitely was stronger than a standard shadow. When I landed, it was on top of me, attacking me right away with a simple horizontal strike, knocking me a fair distance away. I landed on my feet, with a bit of struggle, but I was able to see my shadow was approaching for another attack. This time, I rose my keyblade defensively, blocking the incoming blow to parry the strike, and able to quickly follow up with a horizontal strike, an overhand strike to the head, and then a thrust to give the both of us some distance again.

Ouch… that attack my shadow did to me actually hurt, I realized, a little late to notice, but with the distance, I was able to notice it. Ignoring it as best I could, I rushed in with a similar thrust, quickly able to take it off guard once again, struck it skyward, and then launched it away from me once again. However, it was able to recover in midair quickly, and dove right at me, which surprised me, though I was quick enough to raise my keyblade to block, and effectively, our keyblades were locked with one another. I could feel the strain my shadow was trying to put in to do whatever it can to attack me with ferocity, from what I could see in its eyes. However, holding my ground, I was able to push it right back, making a swift motion to unlock our weapons from one another, and while it was vulnerable, I struck quickly and swiftly, and that was where I heard a disgruntled gurgle of rage from the "beast", and I watched as where I had struck it began to glow brightly with light. With one more hiss, it seemed to completely vanish into complete darkness, the keyblade it once held vanishing with it.

Whew… that was rough, I was actually sweating a little from that, and I was honestly concerned since it was my shadow and all, so I assumed it knew everything I did, but it was just as hesitant as I was. Guess it really was me I was fighting… a shadow of myself, but still me nonetheless. Next thing I knew, I found myself completely surrounded in light, losing sight of my surroundings completely once again, but I recalled I would return to consciousness when the trial was complete. So… I must be waking up, I guess…

* * *

I grumbled lightly as my eyes would open, and adjust a little to my surroundings. I was laying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling from where I was; above me, I can see an assortment of various paintings and characters there, from dragons, knights, pirates, whaling men... and around them, stained glass images; the first one I recognized immediately as the platform stained glass in my dreams, but the other two... strange, they looked like variations with Gerard and Cordelia. I stirred, and eventually found myself gradually sitting up, and my vision cleared up enough to realize where I potentially was. Based on the very tall bookshelves all around, I can see that I happened to be in some kind of library of sorts. A very vast one, at that, and… for some very strange reason, it felt like I was being watched, and not by just a single pair of eyes, but… countless eyes, watching me, carefully, slowly… cautiously.

"So, you have come to at last… The trial you underwent must have been a success, young lad…" I heard an elderly man's voice from behind me, and I turned around to face them; I had no need to call my keyblade as of now for I felt no ill intent from the man that would step out from the nearby shadows of a close bookshelf. He was donned in a blue robe in addition to a scholar's cap, with a staff in his hand. His hair was white, and his beard was rather long… but now it was in the light, I realized that the beard of his was not made of hair, but rather, surprisingly, countless pages and scrolls.

I had to be careful with my words here, and I desired knowledge to know just what is happening. "Who are you, and… where am I?" I know now this was my full consciousness, so starting off with the basic essentials was the best way to go; getting to know where I am, and who I was addressing as of this moment. I can tell for certain I have never met a man like this before… you know, having scrolls and pages for a beard and all; I don't think anyone has, I believe.

He was slow with his introduction,, running a hand along his beard a little at first, but the man nodded slightly in time, then responded, "I am known as the "Pagemaster", and it is my role to watch over this library of the Master, Yen Sid, to which contains vast knowledge very few have ever learned and known about, young Demitri. You were called here to begin your quest to lock away the darkness, and find the light in your heart shrouded in the dark sorrows of your past… You were separated from two dear friends of yours, were you not?" This "Pagemaster" was throwing me off guard; first by how he knew my name, and second, how he knew I was separated from two friends of mine.

"Master Yen Sid has been watching you the moment you awoken to the power of "Dark Fire", a rare keyblade chosen to those with dark sorrows in their hearts mingled with burning passions, that you currently carry, as well as your friends who have each done the same with their keyblade capabilityes. However, only you were brought into a world of light where darkness has never entered before. No need to worry, though, Demitri…" The man continued on with his explanation, and I kept listening, and surprised as I was, "They are protected from the darkness because of their strong wills to try and find each other and you as well. The connection that is friendship is like a story well woven together in a single binding… and this is a story you three will all share to the day you will all meet again." Well, how he was wording it was confusing, at the same time, for some reason, I was able to understand.

"Well, if they're looking for me, I should do the same and search for them as well, Pagemaster. If you can tell me where I can leave, I can be on my way to search for them…" I would speak, but it seemed the man would nod.

"I understand your concern, but before that can happen, you need to meet with one who has mastered the skill with the keyblade, and learn more from them to enhance your abilities. However, they are rather busy running errands for Master Yen Sid and the King, so until then, I can't have you wander too far away. That being said… I do have a request to ask of you as we wait for their return." The man explained, and I raised an eyebrow; so… I needed more teachings to leave this library of Yen Sid's, and based on how it was spoken, he must be of great importance to be called a "Master". And this keyblade master, well… I wondered just what they would look like, really.

"Okay, so what is this request of yours, Pagemaster? Heartless running amuck in this library, need some books sorted, or…?" I would begin asking a few potential ideas, but I at least left it open-ended so he could give a proper explanation of what needs doing. I heard him chuckle a bit, and now I was wondering if I hit the nail square on the head. Really… I need to organize books for him, don't I?

"Not too far away, Demitri… You see, I have a few books here, great importance…" He begain, and taking three pages from his beard, he would throw them towards me, which split into three directions around me, and with a snap of his fingers, those pages turned into books, which were held up by pedestals that rose up from the ground. "Somehow, the Heartless had managed to get their way into these books of valuable importance, and are re-writing the fabrics of those locations. Only a keyblade wielder can enter these special books of Yen Sid's, and each one takes the wielder themselves on a journey that they would never expect." The Pagemaster explained, as I approached each of the books, of which I certainly felt the cold darkness raising from them.

"Feel the chill…? The cold feeling of darkness fill these books, and Yen Sid fears that if they are not fixed, it could very well change the fabric of the future. I do not hold power like he or you possess, Demitri; that is why I'm making this request of you. As you adventure through these books, and rid the Heartless within them, it could very well pass time enough for the Keyblade Master to return to be your instructor." He went on, and I was taking all of this in consideration, but as I approached each of the books, I swore I was hearing voices calling out for me to take an adventure within them.

"I suppose I have nothing better to do, but… The heartless within… they are stronger than what I faced in my trial, aren't they?" I asked; I wasn't afraid, but being cautious. Even if I chose to walk the path of the guardian, I had to be sure of what I was walking into before actually doing it. The man chuckled again, and nodded.

"You must not lose your concentration within these books; help out those who you believe needs it, and the decisions you make will set the course ahead of you and those of the future as well. I shall wander the library, and be watchful for when the master returns; when they do come here, I will call for you and have you two introduced. I trust in your safety, Demitri…" He spoke, and with that, I watched as parts of him would begin to vanish, bit by bit, first his arms and legs, then his torso and staff, and then lastly, his head; his last few words echoed around through the library for a moment… and then, just silence, before the voices I heard coming from each of the three books.

Now alone, I was able to approach each of the books, and read their titles. Funny thing was, these books did not have anything written on their covers, but instead, had images on them instead. Well, it would make deciphering just what I can expect to enter these books, but how I would enter them was for me to figure out on my own, it seems. As I stepped up to the first book, I hummed as I looked the cover over; it seemed like some kind of detective story, just by the guess of what I seen. On top of a dog that was centered, there was a mouse dressed as a detective; the sleuth robe and cap, and magnifying glass. Immediately, I wondered if this was some kind of twist on Sherlock Holmes, but decided that wasn't such after a moment of realization. Beside the detective mouse was another, younger, potentially female, mouse. The dog... seemed to be some kind of blood hound or something; I can't make a complete decipher of the species, for I don't know dogs all that well, and its tail, was another mouse, holding on tightly with some shock on his expression. In addition to a tower with a clock on the side of it, in the moon at the top center, appeared to be some menacing, almost shadow-like figure of a rat dressed elegantly. Wow, that's two things that would normally be odd when combined, but for this individual, it worked, for some strange reason. It seemed to take place in some kind of city of an older time, potentially the 19th century since that was around the time sleuths and detectives were common.

The next one seemed to show a diverse cast of unique individuals, noticeably, there were four definitive humans on the cover, two were full-grown men, one seemed older, wiser, but only a head shot. The other man was clad in an obvious robe, looking like some kind of traveler, but was younger and, just by his eyes, I can see he's eager for action, especially with the unique-looking weapon in his hands, some kind of energy-based sword. The third was a young boy, of which one could see the whole body to, blond hair, and dressed in attire fitting should one live in the desert, if I could make a guess. The fourth human, I think anyways, was female, and like the oldest male, one could only see her face, covered in elegant makeup with signs of similarly regal robes, most likely of royalty or nobility. Along the left side of the cover were two mechanical beings, droids if you will; one appeared to be a lot like... a recycling bin on wheels, though I doubt that is what it is, and the other looked humanoid, though it had a lot of wires and parts showing. Behind them and to the left, there was some kind of air- no, **space** craft, rather bright and reflective at that, and further above them was the wise man's face. To the far right, aside from the younger, eager-looking man was some kind of... alien face, making some kind of goofy expression; whatever it was, they had to play some kind of role in this story... then again, I can't be sure, and above that was the regal woman. The young boy was in the center of the book cover, but, now that I look it over closely... there seemed to be some kind of fifth human, I think, in the image, though if I had to guess a gender, they seemed male, but wore black and red face paint, and their eyes... yellow with dark intent behind them, which sent some shivers down my spine.

This last title seemed to be rather peculiar as far as the image was concerned; it seemed to involve two mice, holding one another while swinging on a rope. One of the mice was dressed as sort of an American, beret on his head and a long-sleeved shirt, and the other was dressed either… like a Russian or Hungarian, purple hat with a matching blouse, but maybe I'm just being too observant. Further up the rope was another mouse, dressed like an Australian authority member, then above that, a blond boy, dressed in a yellow- no, orange shirt, brown shorts, leather boots, and appears to be about the age of… ten, maybe eleven, but I can't be entirely certain. Lastly, at the top of the title, holding this length of rope was a grand, golden eagle… Quite the cast, I will admit that much, and all of this was in a valley over a river. I would set the book down, and closed my eyes… I decided I would let the voices guide me to which book I should enter first; I mean, I can't really decide on my own on where I should go from here, really…

* * *

AN: For this chapter, I ask that you, as readers, would provide me with reviews of which of the three worlds described above that Demitri dive in; you can say that you are the "voices" that he's hearing. When I get some kind of idea, then I will begin writing on the next chapter. Even if you just say the world, that would be fine enough to give me an idea, but full reviews to go with are nice as well, though I leave that to your choosing.


	3. Mouse's Perspective

**Kingdom Hearts** **  
** **The Light in Dark Flames**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Mouse's Perspective

* * *

I could hear the voices chanting for me to approach the book with the mice and child on the cover; I don't really know why, but it just felt… right for me to follow them. I approached the book, and after a moment, I opened the latch that kept it closed, and opened the book. I was expecting something to sort of… happen, I guess, but the voices stopped calling out to me; it was just a chill and eerie silence that was around me now that I just felt uncomfortable towards the feeling, really. I heaved out a sigh, the sole sound in this library, and soon, I turned my back; maybe these books had to be opened in a particular order? Just as I began to walk away, I heard the pages flutter through the very book I opened, and I too could feel the breeze that had caused them to move as such.

I looked at the book, watching as the pages flutter until it stopped at one page in particular; one in the middle, and it was, oddly, a symbol of a keyhole. I quirked an eyebrow, and naturally, I did not know what to do here. Then, I recalled the voice that had spoken to me during my trial…

" _Chosen by the key… the one who walks to open the locked doors of light, and seal the doors of darkness…_ "

These words I considered closely since I was in my head, fending off the heartless, and I began to somewhat understand. Could this be a "lock" I need to break in order to access the book's contents? But, I don't have a… oh wait, I do so; the Dark Fire keyblade, as the Pagemaster had called it. Could a weapon even be used to unlock this passage at all, I wondered, but nothing wrong in trying, I figured. Calling for the keyblade, it appeared in my hand as it usually did, by a quick burst of red flames, and once again, that demonic, flame-formed weapon was in my clasp. I took a deep breath, and pointed the keyblade at the keyhole in the book. A light began to appear from the tip, and before I knew it, a beam of light shot out towards it.

The lock began to shine and glow in little time, and with that, I was finding it to be shining rather brightly. The beam and light from Dark Fire vanished, but the keyhole remained shining brightly, and I decided to approach and examine it. "Is… that it…?" I muttered softly, reaching out with my left hand to the keyhole, and the next thing I knew, there was a quick flash of light, blinding me briefly, and then… I couldn't see anything except a pure, bright white…

* * *

After what seemed like minutes, the white seemed to fade, and from what I could see, I was in some kind of jungle-like environment, in a marsh almost due to the amounts of water and vegetation. That much was obvious, but… something felt very off. The grass was surprisingly tall here, about as tall as smaller trees, and the actual trees even larger than that; it was like one could literally reach the heavens from my standpoint! It just felt so… strange; it was like I may be in a world inhabited by giants or something, and it made me feel so much more vulnerable. It's either that, or…

I decided not to jump to that kind of conclusion just yet; for all I knew, I recalled the Pagemaster's words, about how it would whisk anyone into an unexpected adventure upon entering a book. Well, this was certainly unexpected, I'll say that much. I was standing on an exposed root of a tree that was just out of the water. I felt so small because of the situation, and that just sent shivers down my spine; a part of me was even saying that I may very well be watched by someone else from another location. But… where I stood, I was surrounded by water, with no means of getting to land except by jumping across some lily pads to land.

I was just about to get there, but I heard movements in the water nearby, and I decided to keep myself out of sight, running up along the tree root towards the center of the tree that rose very high. This just felt so… peculiar and unusual; I wasn't a coward, but I just felt so vulnerable because of my circumstance, and I rather play cautious than reckless. As I was able to hide within a hollowed portion in the bark, I could hear the water outside move a bit, while additionally, I heard a sort of… hissing sound. Not like a cat or anything, but… more like a snake's hiss when it was on the prowl for prey. I could feel something curling around my waist, which… hold on, what was that about something wrapping around my waist?

Since I got here, I never even bothered to look at myself at all! And when I did, I could see that my hands were like a mouse's front paws; while I was still wearing my cargo pants, shirt and vest, I know for sure that I was no longer human because my shoes went missing, somehow. Now I understood why I was so small… When I arrived, I turned into some kind of anthropomorphic mouse or something, complete with ears and tail, which was the object that wrapped around me. Well… the surprises sure do seem to keep stacking up with one another. However, one thing for certain… Snakes eat mice, but I sure wasn't going to become a meal any time soon; I will defend myself if necessary if the snake does find me in this place!

I summoned the keyblade as I watched something move outside; it was the snake's body, due to the scales and diamond patterns, but I recognized the pattern. That pattern belongs to one snake in particular; Australian Water snake, so… basically, I was dealing with some kind of cold-blooded animal that can swim effectively. This… will not do well for me, if I happened to fall in the water any time soon; even as a mouse, I don't think it changes my ability, or should I say my lack of ability, in swimming.

However the snake just slithered on by, eventually stopping to where its tail was right outside of the hole. I was just asking it to continue on and ignore I was there in my head, but eventually, I began to hear some commotion outside, and the snake seemed to be backing up and acting on predatory instincts. Whatever it was seemed to be having the snake react as such, and the commotion was… a girl's scream?! No time to run with my tail between my legs, I may as well do something to try and help. Gathering my courage, I rushed out of the hole, and looked out where the snake was.

Sure enough, I wasn't wrong in believing a girl had screamed, but… it seemed to be a female mouse; the same one that was on the cover. I wondered where the other two were, but all I could see was just her, so I'm wondering if they got separated in some way? Regardless, with Dark Fire in my hold, I rushed along the root, avoiding the slick, swaying tail of the predator's as best as I could until I stood between her and where the snake stood. However, looking up, I could watch that the snake had stopped hissing, mainly because its mouth had been quickly wrapped up in rope by some strange reason. And then, I saw the reason; the mouse, dressed as a crocodile wrangler, was the one who tied up the creature's mouth so it could not eat anyone.

"I've been looking all over for you!" I heard him exclaim, landing on the root next to where I was, very close to knocking me right off from where I stood, but I was careful to keep my balance. Well… seemed he knew what he was doing, but the snake was doing whatever it could to fight back, but then… I felt darkness. Clouds of darkness rose up from parts of the root, and the mouse noticed them, and I could see him struggling to keep control. "Ugh, this isn't the time for them to mettle in; not now!" He seemed to never even notice my presence at all, and I breathed deeply.

"You keep handling the snake; I'll wrangle with the Heartless!" I exclaimed, rushing around him to where the shadows were forming, Dark Fire held firmly in my grasp. I had to keep the Heartless's attention on me so he can get the snake in control. I stared down at the shadows before me; there were a total of ten of them before me, so this may be a little tricky. I had to do what I could nonetheless, however, and after the staredown, I rushed in, swiping at the first couple closest to me. I knocked them far, off the root and into the water, where they dissolved. Seems they can't swim either, which I decided to expose, knocking at another couple; I was only able to hit the one, however, as the other seemed to have melted into the ground. I noticed that two more clouds of darkness formed to replace the two I defeated earlier.

So… there was more than I originally anticipated, huh? Well… I had to do what I could, aiming to hit a few more that were aiming to attack me; it seems that because I was holding Dark Fire, those shadows were giving me their sole attention, which was a good thing. In the corner of my eye, I was watching that mouse continue to wrangle with the snake, showing surprising strength to keep it in control. I kept swiping, and striking at the shadows as they approached, avoiding or blocking any attacks on me as I do, though I did get clawed at a few times in the process, but I was quick to counter them. I kept knocking them in the water; after defeating twelve did I see a drop in their numbers; clearly, it seemed that there were only twenty shadows I had to fend off. As I clubbed the last on the very top of the head, I didn't see any more Heartless coming from the darkness, and I relaxed a bit more easily.

"Appreciate the help, mate." I heard the same mouse speak to me, and I saw that the snake was under control, and he and the female mouse were both on the top of its head. I heard more sounds in the water, and it was there I saw the third mouse, the one in the beret, to be specific. Well, at least he knew how to swim, that much was obvious. "Quite a unique weapon there, using a key. Never did get your name, though." I heard him make notes, and seemed curious about my name.

"Demitri, and… you three are?" I asked; I actually found it a little rude they would ask for my name without at least introducing themselves first. I may appear as I am, but I at least had manners when it came to addressing others. I think the fact that I'm a mouse allows me to understand them, as late of an understanding as I could get, but nonetheless, at least I don't have to learn another language.

"Just call me Jake, this beauty is Miss Bianca, and… Oh, there's Bernard; sorry 'bout that mate!" Seems the mouse known as Jake realized where Bernard went, who swam up and was holding onto a lily pad at this moment. I can't help but feel a bit sorry for him, really. "If I wasn't wrangling with this familiar face, I would've been able to fend those creatures off myself… Not entirely sure you have what it takes, though." I heard him speak up, and I couldn't help but feel a bit challenged by that.

"Not sure if I have what it takes for what?" I quirked an eyebrow as I asked this, slinging my keyblade up onto my shoulder while looking at Jake as I waited for a response from him. I had no idea what he intended, but I was rather curious, really.

"That key seems to draw those creatures' attentions, and I need to wrangle without any focus… We could use someone of your abilities, but how am I to know you're not in league with McLeach?" Jake spoke back to me, and I raised an eyebrow in question and… disbelief. Besides, that name, "McLeach" wasn't anything I've heard of before.

"Mac… Lech? Who is that?" I did my best to pronounce the name myself, but I couldn't get it quite off my tongue nearly as great at Jake did, but at the very least, it proved that I knew nothing about this man. Still, he scratched his chin a little, as if thinking something over, and then gave a tip of his hat.

"A'right, I can safely guess that you're not from around here to know who McLeach is; to sum it up, he's a poacher, and Miss Bianca and Bernard here are both here as Rescue Agents to find a boy who was kidnapped by a poacher, of whom I guessed to be McLeach. The poachers haven't found traces of him, but I do have reason to suspect exactly where his establishment is located to search; he could've kidnapped the boy for some kind of gain… information on a good find or rare creature to poach, no doubt." Jake explained, and then nodded a bit. I understood the situation, bit by bit; Bianca and Bernard were both here on business to save a boy, potentially the same blond I saw on the book cover… information, I could only guess that eagle had to be what this McLeach was after.

"Okay, I've decided; you're coming with us, Demitri. If more of those "Heartless", as you call them, show up, we'll show them what we're capable of." Jake explained, and honestly, I wasn't so sure if he was capable of fending off the Heartless or not. But, I would just have to see it for myself if he could handle those things, really. "If you're coming with us, get on; riding the snake is the fastest way to get to McLeach's residence in comparison to what we could do on our feet, mate." Jake explained, and as I showed some hesitation, I did get on the creature, along the mid-back. It was a bit difficult to get my footing down, but I was able to find a balance point.

As the snake slipped into the water, with me on it, I watched Bernard get on as well, closer to the tail, but on a surface where he could sit comfortably. I closed my eyes and heaved out a few sighs; even on a snake, I still felt a bit queasy, but I had to keep calm here. I looked back to Bernard, and saw him pull something out of his pocket; a small box, which he emptied the water within to reveal the contents, but from where I was, I couldn't see it well enough to make out the object. In the meantime, I could hear Jake going on about some of his adventures and triumphs to Bianca, and I can tell he was just trying to swoon her and get her attention. Well, I just hoped that it wouldn't take long to get to our destination, but I can see that the afternoon light was starting to fade away into nightfall. I reached for the silver locket I wore, and took a moment to examine it.

I lost the key to it, and have not been able to see what was inside it for the longest while; as tempted as I was to use Dark Fire to unlock it, part of me was against it as well. I was told I had it since I was adopted, but there had been no key to reveal the contents. It made me think harder of where the key ended up, but no doubt it was covered in rust and would never fit the locket again, I don't doubt, so perhaps I may never find out what may be inside. Regardless, I could only do my best to try and put up with these movements until we would reach land next; hopefully I don't get sick along the way…

* * *

Getting off the snake, I was somewhat happy to finally be on solid ground once again, able to lean up against something to catch a few deep breaths. Yep, I couldn't handle being on bodies of water; even though the water wasn't too deep for a human, for now, I was anything but, and that could be practically bottomless for all I know. I have never been a mouse to know what their life was like, really, so at least I would have an experience under my belt.

"Not very good at traveling, are you mate?" Jake asked me, having gotten off the snake as well while being a gentleman to help Bianca down also; Bernard followed suit. I couldn't really give a verbal response in my situation, so all I did was look back at Jake, and nodded a bit.

"More… specifically, any… kind of travel on… water." I actually was able to manage out in time, shaking my head a little as I breathed deeply to calm my nerves; the travel was done now, so now I had to settle down, for all I know, the Heartless could show up at just about any time, really. And… man, did I have a good guess, for I would watch some clouds of shadow form, which in turn would turn into the creatures of darkness I was familiar with, but along them, I saw some with what appeared to be some kind of armor but their walking motions was more reckless than cautious. Well, this was surely able to help quell this sickness.

"A'right mate, let's show them who the wranglers are. Bianca, be sure to watch closely." Of course, I was expecting Jake to say that as he got his boomerang ready; that was his weapon of choice? I won't really argue with him, summoning Dark Fire in my right hand as I stood upright. After a brief stare down with the Heartless, I rushed into the fray right away, as Jake threw his weapon at the creatures. Surprisingly, it was able to cleave two of them immediately, and on the return flight back to his hand, knocked one to the ground, which I would rush in and finish off. As he gathered his weapon, I swung and struck at any Heartless that approached me. But, more were appearing just as quickly as they were defeated; lurking reinforcements again? Well, the more, the better.

Every so often, I would watch as Jake would have Heartless approach him, but he was able to attack them at close range. I then figured that maybe my martial arts earlier were just pathetic, and I needed more than brutality to best the Heartless. Jake's boomerang was able to defeat Heartless, so I began to wonder if there wasn't something about that weapon that was special, or Jake knew something I didn't to fend off these things. I know the Keyblade is what Heartless fear, but that's all I know as far as harming them is concerned. There was about twenty of those shadows in total, and about half as many "knights" that appeared in grand total. Jake and I were both harmed a few times during the encounter, but the wounds were scratches and punches, and nothing more than such.

"They seem to be getting a bit more restless… and with night around the corner, we can't afford to be on the ground any longer than necessary. Thankfully, we are close to a glade that houses many light bugs. Have any of you ridden on one before?" Jake explained, and looked to the three of us in question as he put his weapon away; for something that appeared to be made of wood, it was surprisingly effective against the Heartless. However, back to the question, I shook my head, getting similar reactions from Bianca and Bernard both. Jake hummed, and nodded with a tip of his hat.

"Well, I can say this, it's not very hard to learn, but first thing's first; that is to catch the bugs themselves in order to ride them. Feisty little ones, they are; will try to buck you off when the opportunity becomes apparent to them. But, let your good friend Jake take care of things. Demitri, you help me wrangle the ropes on them." I sincerely thought I was in the clear until I heard this, and while I didn't know the first thing of how to handle lightning bugs, it would never hurt to learn if that is to be our method of transportation. Hey, I always wanted to know what it was like to fly, and while it's not quite what I had in mind, flight is flight.

"Alright then, just tell me what to do, and I'll do what I can to help out." I spoke, and with that, I began to follow Jake to this glade he spoke of, leaving Bernard and Bianca by themselves, but I doubted that Heartless were going to show up any time soon. The glade wasn't that far of a walk, and after the sun began to set, I saw the lights that represent each of the bugs.

"It's actually rather simple, mate. That key of yours… you can make it appear at any time, but have you considered throwing it and have it return to your hand like a boomerang, mate?" I heard Jake ask, and considering how he worded it, he made a point. "Well, as it stands, we can't reach them from where we stand, so the only way to do this is to throw that key of yours, and hope for it to return. When it's stunned, I'll tie the ropes to make them rideable for all of us. Remember, it's not about hurting them to knock them right out, but smacking them hard enough to stun them is what we want here." Jake explained, and headed out to the glade. Guess he's keeping an eye out for which ones fall, and he'll be close to where it would land if so.

I heaved out a sigh, and holding my keyblade tightly, I swung my arm in a horizontal arch, releasing Dark Fire and allowed it to fly towards the nearest bug that seemed to be stationary. I heard a noticeable *Clunk!*, representing that I was able to hit something. I held my right hand out, and watched as the Keyblade twirled right back into my hand, perfectly at that because I was holding it by the handle like I should. Well… that was quite an impressive thought and idea Jake provided for me, perhaps I could use this same technique in combat as well? I nodded, and hearing Jake call out, I could guess he got one tied, and was waiting for me to get the others. Well, here I go, and threw my key again.

For that duration, I threw Dark Fire a total of seven times; four of the hits were what I needed, but the additional throws were misses. They were moving a bit too much and I was trying to show I could hit a moving target, but I seemed to blow that. Regardless, the job was done, and that was really all we needed. With that, Jake went to get Bernard and Bianca appropriately, leaving me to watch after the bugs so no Heartless would attack and set any of them free. My heart was beating a fair bit as I looked at them; my first time flying… this would be interesting, no doubt.

"A'right, which went by easier than I thought, so pick a firefly and let's be on our way. Flight is the fastest and safest way to reach where we aim to go, mates. McLeach certainly isn't going to be waiting for us forever, and if we don't hurry, he could already be elsewhere and miss him, and our chance to save the boy." Jake explained to us, and with a nod from all of us, Jake informed us each how to handle and tame our fireflies. The antennas were the means to steer and angle of momentum, and leaning forward and back controlled the speed we go at. I understood that much, getting on my firefly. With Dark Fire, I cut the rope that kept my transportation in place, and with me on it, holding its antennas.

I practiced a few maneuvers on the bug, trying to get a feel of how to fly this thing, but it was rather nice, actually. Jake was leading the way, so I had to keep up with him and the others. When they were all ready, Jake would take off, and I was there to follow a reasonable pace behind Bianca, but I can see that Bernard was lagging behind a bit, showing some hesitation in his handling of the insect. I leaned back a bit to see what was wrong, and I wondered if it had something to do with him and Bianca… Jake did say they were from the same society, and I never had time to talk to them about it.

"Having a hard time controlling your flight, Bernard?" I asked, showing a bit concern for him; he was a traveling companion, and I guess I was trying to be helpful as well. He had almost hit a few dandelions on this flight so far, and that was sure to slow him down and lose track of us should that happen.

"Well, no, I mean… It's just a new experience, is all; this whole traveling thing has been a new experience for Miss Bianca and I since we got here… Jake sure seems to express that he knows what to do, and get situations under control…" Bernard spoke, and I can feel a bit of sorrow, even a bit of jealousy, in his words; he was afraid of losing Bianca to Jake, I'm guessing. I thought back to what Gerard told me one time, to "let loose and relax; let them know what you're made of!" Of course, I don't know what I meant, but I was able to relax even when things looked difficult, and that was how Cordelia joined in our little group. It's not love, but it was still friendship.

"Bernard, you and Bianca have been together for a lot longer that she has been with Jake; just because he has a lot of fascinating stories and has impressive skills, you have something he doesn't. That is time spent with Bianca; I'm sure that in the end, she will stand by the one who has been her partner for much longer than someone she just met. Trust me… Jake reminds me a lot of a friend I know who behaves the same way, so I know he's trying to show off and display his skills to someone he considers attractive." I did my best to explain my words to Bernard, hoping it would help him feel better, but as I did, I noticed that Jake and Bianca were getting quite a distance ahead of us. "Just… show her what you're made of, Bernard; I'm sure that's what Bianca wants to see from you." I gave this last bit of info to Bernard, before I would fly on ahead, and looking over my shoulder, I can see that he was getting the hang of controlling the firefly.

It seems I was able to brighten his mood a bit; it may have been small, but an important step nonetheless. I really do hope that Bernard would be able to achieve happiness with Bianca at his side; to be frank, I would've sooner seen them as a couple over Jake alongside Bianca. Looking at the three of them, I'm somewhat reminded of myself, Gerard and Cordelia. Jake was Gerard, Bianca was Cordelia, and Bernard was basically me… well, sort of. In comparison, I didn't hold a serious love interest towards Cordelia; she and I were good friends, and that was what we established. Still, the triangle was roughly the same, but I did my best not to think about it too much.

"Demtri, Bernard! Flying Heartless!" I was drawn in when I heard this, and sure enough, clouds of darkness appeared on either side of us. It seems I would have to steer the firefly with my left hand, and try to attack with Dark Fire using my right. Well… whatever it took to do it, but it looked like Jake could not fight at a range here, but… maybe I could. The keyblade toss skill I used earlier, well… I guess it's time to put it to use. Seeing two Heartless flying beside me, in a pretty close grouping, I threw the Keyblade at them, and while the contact initially didn't defeat them, they were stunned and, in their flight, they ran into a tree, which was their coup de grace. However, Dark Fire didn't return immediately… but I focused on it returning, and it appeared in the same fashion as it always did when I did call for it.

From the corner of my eye, I angled the flight enough to ascend higher up into the sky, forcing the two Heartless creatures to crash into each other, knocking them away as well. Bernard was able to fly and avoid where they collided, which was a good thing, but I can see he was being chased, so I forced the firefly to pull a somersault, and now I was behind the Heartless. I leaned forward to try and catch up, and when I was right beside it, I swung Dark Fire, cleaving them and having them dissipate immediately. I continued to fly further ahead, flying around Bernard; seemed the Heartless stopped bothering him, but it appeared Jake was trying to fend off a few more Heartless than he could handle, so I urged the firefly to fly fast to catch up.

As I approached, a couple of the Heartless took notice of me, and flew towards me, of which I threw the Keyblade at them, defeating one and stunning the other, and by the looks of it, Jake was having an easier job taking care of the Heartless surrounding him and Bianca. Taking Dark Fire in hand after that throw, I flew to the stunned Heartless, and cleaved it as I flew up towards the others, cleaving through a few that weren't suspecting my arrival, right around the time Jake was able to maneuver and outsmart them, letting them collide into one another in attack attempts. This inevitably left two behind, of which Jake defeated the one and I cleaved at the other. To be sure, I looked around to make sure no more Heartless were around, before having my Keyblade disappear.

"Certainly wasn't expecting an attack like that to happen… We're glad that you were here to help, mate." Jake explained in his accent, looking over his shoulder to give a thumbs' up, before returning on course. Back to the mission at hand; locate the boy, and save him from the poacher, McLeach's grasp…


	4. The Rescue

**Kingdom Hearts** **  
** **The Light in Dark Flames**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** The Rescue

* * *

The night had quickly passed by, and sure enough, when day settled in, Jake, Bernard, Bianca and myself had managed to make it to what appeared to be some wastelands; sand, cliffs, mesas… it truly felt quite a barren landscape to be walking on, and while some sand was blowing in the wind, we were able to locate some tracks and followed them. Naturally, following them led to many encounters against the Heartless, and every once in a while, creatures of the badlands as well. In the end, the tank-like tracks seemed to go into the side of one of these mesas.

"This be it, mates… I would assume McLeach is in there, interrogating the boy as we speak for whatever info he may want." Jake explained, and while we looked around for a means to get, I shook my head a little. I wondered if my Keyblade would open the door? Nah, considering just how small I was, even if I happened to unlock it, chances were the four of us were not going to be opening some doorway as massive as this.

"There is no time to waste. We **must** try to get in." I heard Bianca explain, and watching Bernard react quickly, he gave a stick to Jake, Bianca and myself, and suggested we all did. Well… it wasn't like I would've thought of that immediately, but looking over to Jake, he seemed to have stopped shoveling. He wasn't going to try and cheap out and have us do all the work, is he?

"Has anyone considered trying… 'Open sesame'?" I heard him explain, almost in a sarcastic fashion, and just as I rolled my eyes, there was a low rumbling sound that quickly became louder right away. Then, sure enough, the door was quickly raising, and reacting quickly, the four of us held on tightly as we were lifted high along the door, up until it went close to a flat. Jake seemed to be surprised that saying it worked, but I think it was only just coincidence that this occurred just after he said that. When on the flat, the four of us quickly climbed up, and looked downwards, hearing an older man yelling. Then, we watched as a young boy was ushered out, with a man following close behind with a large lizard by his side.

I looked over to Bianca when she explained that was the boy who was kidnapped, and following that, Jake mentioned McLeach's name… So, this was the boy and McLeach. I had to keep quiet as I listened to what the man talk about the boy's bird being dead, being shot at, with the boy refusing to accept this fate. The voices went quiet again, but they were rising again, more on McLeach demanding the boy to leave before he decides to change his mind. I was rather confused… McLeach was letting his hostage go? Something didn't sit well with me, and neither did it with Jake, despite Bernard's questioning.

Following after, McLeach went on about something about eggs, specifically on how they wouldn't survive without their mother and the survival of the fittest. For some reason, I was feeling a strong sense of dark intent from the man, very much similar to that of the Heartless. Joanna, his pet lizard from what I heard, was only just that, pet obeying orders for her master… My heart was racing a little as the two headed back into the mesa, as the boy continued on through the outback. Sometime later, I would hear a truck roar up, and looking down, I saw the vehicle, most likely driven by Mcleach. I stood up, with Jake, Bernard and Bianca doing the same thing.

"I don't know where he's going, but we can't let him get away." Jake ushered, making the jump, with me following in suit quickly, of which I was quickly followed by Bernard and Bianca. We all managed to get through to the underside of the vehicle, however, Jake was the only one who had a clean landing. I was able to hold onto a hydraulic line and climb up onto it, though I saw Bernard and Bianca both wind up on the tracks, doing their best to try and keep themselves from getting run over. I considered attacking the hydraulic line with my Keyblade, but that wouldn't exactly do anything, for it connected to the cage and crane, not the vehicle itself.

I watched as Jake threw a rope in my direction, though the other end was a lasso; I was seeing his intentions, and I tied my end of the rope to the line, for added stability to help get Bernard and Bianca after I watched Jake throw the rope towards them. Bernard was able to catch it from where I was, but Bianca was lagging behind him a little. With how much noise this vehicle was making, I couldn't make out what was being said, but it seemed Bernard slowed down his running enough so Bianca could grab the rope as well; when that happened, with Jake, I began to pull the rope to pull the two to safety.

When they were pulled in to where Jake stood, which was on the rear end, I turned my head, and managed to move a bit out of the way of what seemed like a stronger than average Heartless. This one seemed to be clad in a poacher's attire, but the yellow eyes and dark coloration was obvious enough for me to recognize this was a Heartless. I summoned my Keyblade, and rose it, but… I had to keep my balance on the line. My foe had a bullwhip as their weapon; better reach than my keyblade, but it too was struggling to keep its balance also.

Things could get tricky here, for it was up to me. I raised my keyblade, and aimed to throw it at my opponent, it was able to dodge the incoming strike towards it, but it did not anticipate the attack from behind, which had it come closer to me. With Dark Fire in my hands, I lunged in and swiped at it a few times… however, my attacks weren't doing anything, for it was just avoiding my attacks. This wasn't how it was supposed to go!

I raised my keyblade to block an attack; due to the closeness, it could only punch or strike me with the whip handle, but it staggered. I tried to attack again, but same thing, it avoided my attack. What did I have to do to hit this thing; the only success I had was… from behind! I realized this, deciding to block the next incoming attack. When the Heartless "poacher" staggered, I moved to jump over it, striking the back of its head with the keyblade. And it was actually a direct hit this time! So, it seems I can only harm this thing from behind, that much was obvious.

Just then, the truck began to turn, and I had to lower myself in order to keep balance at all; it seemed the Heartless was having a hard time doing the same thing. When the turn ended, with the thing's back still directed my way, I rushed in and swiped horizontally, using enough force to knock the Heartless off the line where we stood, and watched as it vanished under the treads. The dust picked up from the tracks made it hard for me to tell if the Heartless as defeated or not… But, I was able to overcome another obstacle, as tricky as it was.

"There you go, mate; that's how you handle a poacher. If only McLeach was our size, he would know better than to mess with ya." I heard Jake shout out to me, and I had no idea if he was being serious, or sarcastic with me. Regardless, I just kept a firm grip on where I stood to be sure I wouldn't go flipping off should the truck turn; what we had to do was know where McLeach was going, but the speed the truck was going was at a careful pace, following footprints. I think I know what he is scheming; not a certain know, but a strong guess as to what the plan is…

* * *

The truck finally seemed to be slowing down, but looking at the front of the truck, I could see there was a cliff… and that was exactly where the boy's footprints led. He… didn't jump, did he? When the truck was turned off, Jake explained he headed down the cliff, and that we had to warn him. Agreeing to this, I followed the other three down the rope back to the ground, and over to the cliff. In contrast to the jump onto the truck, looking down the side like this… well, I felt uneasy, but there was enough gaps in the walls for the four of us to climb down along the cliff wall. Naturally, we were careful in our descent, right up until we reached a little hollow within the cliff, to which we saw the boy with blond hair, examining something.

We were careful, but we landed in the nest, and approached the boy, who watched as a golden feather was blown away by the wind. It was then Bianca called out his name, which happened to be "Cody", after all this time. He seemed to react to it, and looked down at us, appearing rather confused, and curious to know who we were. However, as Bianca began to explain he was in danger, there was a screech in the distance, which drew Cody's attention away from us. He rushed over to the edge, looking down at the valley with us catching up with him. Being so small, I realized how hard it was to try and keep up with someone much larger than myself, but I digress.

However, recalling that Cody mentioned 'Marahute', and looking over the cliff, I could see an eagle in the distance… and it looked strikingly similar to the eagle on the cover of the book. So… this was the cast I had to assist, I assume, more than likely against McLeach up on the cliff. I looked up, and realized that, after all this time, he had been setting up a trap, just to capture this bird; I should've stayed up there and found a way to disable the vehicle completely to keep McLeach from doing this! The other three mice, and Cody, realized this, but it was Cody who called out.

"Marahute, no! Turn back! Turn back! Stay away, it's a trap!" Cody did his best to call out to the eagle, but before Maraute could turn around, I heard a loud, * **BANG**!* echo through the canyon, and sure enough, the great, golden eagle, the first one I had ever seen, was captured in a net, holding her rather tightly! I could hear McLeach shouting out in excitement up on the cliff, and as he did, Cody leaped towards the net, Jake reacting fast enough to throw a lasso around one Cody's boots.

"Hang on you three, we're going for a ride!" I heard him shout out, Bianca immediately grabbed the rope, and just before I could with Bernard, we lost our opportunity right then and there. Even if I threw my keyblade to break the ropes on the net, I doubt I could throw it far enough to be successful. However, right now, that was the least of my worries, for I heard sounds coming from behind. Heartless… shadows and knights again, but it was just me again this time around, and I was more than ready to challenge them.

"Bernard, get the eggs under cover; I'll deal with the Heartless." I exclaimed, and rushed in to strike at a few of the shadows right away. I swiped, swung, struck, beat both the shadows and the knights. There was a reasonable number in the nest; how they got here, I may never know, but whatever the case, all I could do is watch as Cody, Jake, Bianca and Marahute were all taken upwards and out of sight from the corner of my eye as I fended off the Heartless. I took a few hits from them, but otherwise, I was okay, I would live without a problem. When the last shadow went down, I looked over my shoulder at the cliff, and I saw a shadow descending, looking like… Joanna.

Looked around, and seeing how the Bernard was nowhere to be seen, but the eggs were located elsewhere, I contemplated to stand out and fend off Joanna or not. Though, I heard a whisper come from nearby, and instantly, I followed it, only to be quickly pulled in under the nest itself, and… sure enough, there was Bernard and… the eggs? But, if the eggs were here, then… what were…?

I silenced my breathing when I saw the lizard come into view, and watched as she slithered on over to the 'eggs' that I saw out in in the open moments ago. I watched her take one of them in her claws right away, and then, she moved in to try and take a bite… however, it seemed the shell was too hard for her, as I took notice that a few teeth broke upon the sudden contact. Either those eggs are as hard as rock, or… they were rocks. Wow, I was slow on that.

Joanna moved on to another one, this time gently gnawing on it, then tried to scratch up what she thought was the shell… but her claws were reduced rather quickly to something that wasn't dangerous at all. Her tactics changed again, trying to drop one of them on top of another; that surely should've done something. Well, sure enough, it did; the egg landed on the other… and then rolled onto Joanna's tail, crushing it and I could see she was in serious pain. Yep, those were definitely rocks, and not eggs… but she still didn't seem to catch on. With a shout from McLeach, Joanna just gave up with the 'eggs', rolling them over to the edge, and with her tail, knocked them off the side of the cliff, then she was lifted up and out… though hit the cave roof before she was out of sight.

I moved out of my hiding spot, and looked around. "You could've told me what was going on, Bernard… but thanks anyways. Regardless… McLeach has Jake and Bianca, as well as Cody and Marahute. Joanna fell for the trick you set up for her, but we can't leave the eggs here, unprotected… I'll go on ahead-" I went on explaining, but… sure enough, I would hear another voice coming up, and looking up, I could see an albatross flying in, and landing close. And… he was talking too, and I could understand him. Huh… okay then, not the weirdest thing I heard, but he seemed to completely disregard my presence, but Bernard seemed to recognize him. Then, I began to wonder… Bernard was going to leave the care of these eggs in this bird's care? I wouldn't really trust him with my life, but then again, that's what I got for a first impression with Gerard as well when I met him.

I decided to move on ahead, taking this opportunity to climb back up the cliff where we came down, but I could hear as the loud sound of the truck starting up above me, so I knew that McLeach had already taken off, as the sound died down. I continued to move, right up so I was back on the cliff, and… sure enough, I saw nothing there except for tracks. I looked up at the sky; mid-afternoon… Considering how fast and far a truck can go, when compared to that of a mouse… I would be lucky to catch up in a few days, but it would be too late by then, no doubt.

"Demitri, hold up… I'm coming with you." I heard a voice call out to me, and I noticed that Bernard had caught up with me; it seems that the albatross that he called Wilbur was being left behind to look after the eggs. "Bianca is my partner, and our mission is to ensure the boy's safety and freedom. I don't know of how much help I'll be of to you, but I want to make sure of their safety; maybe there is something I can do to… show Bianca what I'm made of." I heard him explain, and from the start, I couldn't refuse him.

"Well, we have a long day ahead of us if we intend to catch up with them, so we can't waste any more daylight. McLeach knows that Cody is aware of where he resides, and no doubt he would want to keep it a secret from the rangers…" I explained, and with that, I began to run ahead, with the rescue agent following behind; along the way, naturally, we encountered many Heartless, and that was delaying our progress drastically, unfortunately. The day was steadily shifting to twilight, and then into a steady evening.

Just when we thought that they were going to be right around this next corner, looking down the valley, we could see the trail of tracks go on for quite a distance… Ugh, we'll never make it at this rate! I certainly had no means to go on any faster than we were already progressing at, and I certainly was exhausted from all the Heartless attacks and running; I needed a bit of a break, but I managed to keep myself from sitting down. Then… I heard a sound, almost like snoring, as did Bernard, and sure enough, we both saw what the cause of the snoring was; it was a razorback. Very similar-looking to a warthog, perhaps with a bit more hair and fur, but it was definitely of the swine animal family. I was about to call my keyblade, stumbling a little, but Bernard shook his head, and I rose an eyebrow in question.

"Ahem… ah… excuse me…" He seemed rather hesitant with his words, though I did call forth Dark Fire on the off chance things turned for the worse. The razorback awoken, and looked at Bernard and I, and though it seemed fine at first, the creature snarled at us, forcing me to grip my weapon firmly… but what happened next surprised me. Bernard grabbed the razorback by the tusks, and forced it down with strength I was not expecting from him, so naturally I was shocked by this.

"Now look. We've got a long way to go, and you're going to take us there." Bernard explained, rather firmly, somewhat hesitantly, but confidently as well, looking the swine in the eyes as he does, rather directly at that. "And you're not going to give us any trouble about it, right?" At this, the razorback whimpered and shook its head, seemingly understanding Bernard completely. With that, I allowed Dark Fire to vanish, and with Bernard, climbed onto the creature's back, though Bernard gave a little shove, before finishing his climb as well. "Now git!" At this, I held onto the creature's back, and I chuckled.

"Taken some of Jake's teachings to heart, Bernard?" I asked, finding a means to hold on tight, but I wasn't really expecting an answer from him, in all honesty. I mean, we had a task ahead of us, and we needed to figure out what we needed to do to make things as difficult for McLeach and Joanna as possible, while also rescuing Cody, Bianca, Jake and Marahute at the same time.

"Well, I just thought it would be easier you didn't have to endanger yourself… and outright pummeling the razorback wouldn't do us any good if it was unconscious." I heard him explain, and that was a very valid point, so I said nothing more on the subject. I just accepted this, and began to plan things out. McLeach's truck had a lot of functions to it, but they all run on the battery… and in order to get juice from the battery, his truck needed to be on in order to do such. So, getting rid of the key was the first priority… but then again, what if the key to the cage on the truck was on the same keychain? I'm sure Jake and Bianca could figure out how to unlock the cage if we were able to provide it to them… But then again, maybe my keyblade could do something. Yet, I didn't want to leave Bernard to deal with Joanna himself. I really had to consider what we were going to do… and it might be right on the spot, no doubt…

* * *

The arrival seemed to take us to a cliff overlooking a waterfall, but with everything going on, it seemed like McLeach was teaching Cody an important lesson, in his eyes anyways, of how to go fishing for crocodiles. From what Bernard told me upon arrival, Jake called this place Crocodile Falls, basically a resting place for crocodiles, really. It seemed that McLeach had a few spotlights on Cody himself, while operating the crane attachment on his truck. The razorback was quiet as we entered the cab to the truck, and from here, our plan was about to go in motion.

Bernard jumped up, turning the key off and pulled it out, turning off all power to the vehicle and the attachments for it. I could hear McLeach express his confusion outside; everyone could very well have been, no doubt, but as I got off myself, the razorback left out of the cab, grunting as it did… and being the only sound in the evening, it would no doubt draw McLeach's attention. I managed to get out of the truck under the pedal, but Bernard just hid behind the gas pedal behind me, thus putting me on the ground… and I could hear hissing from behind. It turned my head, and sure enough, I saw her… Joanna, but she wasn't alone as I had thought. On top of her was the same Heartless I fought on the truck before, and it didn't appear too pleased. I summoned Dark Fire, and backed up a bit.

Joanna was growling; whether it was me or the Heartless that was using her for a mount, I had no idea, but I had to silence the both of them, keep them away from Bernard as he would set in motion to set Jake, Bianca and Marahute free. I had to outsmart her, keeping a safe distance away from her, and tried hitting her with a keyblade toss. It connected, that much was obvious, right in the forehead… but it appeared to infuriate her more than anything, for she charged right towards me. I couldn't handle her size, so I tried to use the truck to my advantage, moving quickly through the track, I could hear her run right into the gears of the truck's treads… and the Heartless that was on her was tossed my way. Now, I can finish it off! I slid in, striking their back and launching them skyward, hitting them with a horizontal strike, a bash to the head down to the ground, and as a finisher, I performed a forward somersault, cleaving the heartless down the center, and it vanished into darkness.

"Hopefully you don't come back, this time…" I explained… but then, I heard a gunshot echo through the valley, and looking over, I could see McLeach, his rifle in hand, aiming at the rope that was keeping Cody suspended just above the crocodiles that waited for him down below. This… wasn't looking good. I had to figure out how I could stop this… and sure enough, I could see my answer, walking around the tracks of the truck. I rushed over, and before Joanna could even see me coming, I gave her a rough smack on the end of her nose with Dark Fire.

This had her react in a rather surprised fashion, and after seeing me, she glared, and with a growl, I began to have her follow me intentionally. She was faster… but I had a head start, and sure enough, I was able to reach McLeach following a second shot. Cody was still dangling by the rope, so I hoped this would work. I climbed up a little ways up McLeach's leg, and before Joanna could catch me, I jumped off to the side… which had her leap at McLeach's back. Naturally, he was shocked and stunned by what happened, and seemed close to falling off; so close, in fact, a single foot was keeping him on the cliff side.

"Slimy lizards… intimidating predators, but what they have for strength, they lack in… brains." I spoke softly, to no one in particular, and with the last word, using Dark Fire, I gave McLeach's foot a bit of a push, which was just enough to have him lose his footing, and fall into the river below… where the crocs were waiting. As I heard him shouting at Joanna and the crocs that were following him, I looked up, and watched the rope weaken some more… to where it couldn't hold Cody any more. I watched as he fell, and… hesitant, I looked at the water. I couldn't swim… but I had to do what I could at least!

For the first time, I ran, and dove into the water; this time, I had a reason to try and look beyond the fact I can't swim, even if I was being reckless. To the best of my ability, and with the current, I was able to reach out, and grab the end of the rope that was still tied around Cody's body, pulling with all my might over to the nearest drop-off… but I saw nothing like that. Instead, I saw a branch in the river, and using my feet, I swam further ahead, trying to get the rope in place to keep Cody from going down the river any further. The crocs seemed to have swam in the opposite direction, not noticing us. I looked over my shoulder, but I still didn't see any signs of Marahute, Bianca, Jake or Bernard.

"Try to hang in there, Cody!" I shouted out… but that was exactly when the branch used to keep us in place failed, forcing us down river once again. I tried to look for any means to keep us from going over the falls, but we were being pulled to the middle… so nothing was available to hold onto. I closed my eyes, holding the rope tightly as, the next thing I knew… I was plummeting over the falls, and all I did was hold the rope, and closed my eyes tightly… This was it, huh; this is how it goes… I failed.

Though, after what felt like an eternity, I would hear a voice, "It's okay… come on." It was Cody's, and… opening my eyes, I saw where I was. The night sky, the wind blowing in my face, all while on the back of the golden eagle, Marahute. "Thanks little mate." I was surprised to be held by Cody for a moment, before being set down on a flat where I could walk. Well… that was quite an adventure, I'd say. And sure enough, not quite finished yet, it seems.

Bernard, Bianca and Jake were there as well, looking at me and… well, I was stunned when Bianca hugged both Bernard and I. "Oh Bernard, Demitri; you two were magnificent. You are absolutely the heroes of the day." She exclaimed, sounding rather content and happy with that. Bianca really considered what I did, heroic? Well… I guess it did endanger my own life while trying to rescue another, so I guess that would be one way of looking at it.

However, I backed up a little, as it seemed Bernard had something very important to say. "Miss Bianca, before anything else happens…" I heard him hesitate, watching him get down on one knee while pulling the same box from before out, revealing the ring within. "…Will you marry me?" I heard him ask; so… this was what he was intending from the start, but every time an opportunity was there, it was gone in a snap of one's fingers. Bianca looked rather shocked at this proposal, but… I had my fingers crossed, for Bernard's sake.

"Bernard… Of course I will!" I heard her exclaim, and embraced him once again, rather tightly by the looks of it. It felt rather… enjoyable to watch a proposal work out; a true happy ending. I gave a smile, looking over to Jake who was giving Bernard a thumbs' up for his successful proposal. Something inside me guessed that Jake was trying his best to get this out of Bernard; he must have seen the connection between the two to get Bernard jealous enough to have him say this at the best possible moment.

I looked up at the moon, but soon enough, I felt the keyblade suddenly appear in my hand, without me really knowing about it. It was starting to give off a bit of a glow as a result, and one much similar to it was coming from the ring that Bianca had just put on after Bernard presented it to her. Above it, I could see a keyhole, much like the one I saw on the page that brought me here.

"What's going on, mate?" Jake expressed his confusion to the scene before us, and it seemed there were similar reactions from the others also. Looking at Dark Fire, and then the keyhole, I looked at Jake.

"I think… it's time for me to head back. You were right before… about how I was not from around here. It seems what I needed to do here is done, and I must return to where I came from." I explained, nodding a little as I did. It was a shame that I would have to leave now, after everything I went through and even made quite a few friends along the way… but I recalled I had something important to do.

"It is unfortunate… but, we do hope you return to the outback, mate. It was fun to wrangle with those Heartless critters, and I certainly wouldn't mind doing that again with you. Maybe by then, I'll fashion myself a key sword like the one you carry." Jake spoke, and approached before handing me something… and it appeared to be a golden keychain with a feather at the end of it. "Take this, as a reminder to come back and do some more wrangling; maybe we'll take down a croc considering how you handled Joanna back there." I heard Jake go on about his plans, and sincerely, I had no idea if he was being serious or joking. As he did, I decided to swap the keychain I had on Dark Fire, which was the bronze chain with the crown on it, with the one that Jake had just given me. Upon the replacement, I watched as Dark Fire glowed brightly, and when the glow vanished, I was in for quite a surprise.

It seemed my keyblade had changed; no longer did it appear to be at all demonic, but instead, the majority of the blade itself seemed reminiscent of a golden eagle's feather, with talons for the end of the blade portion of the weapon. For the guard, it appeared to be two eagle wings, spread and in flight, while the hilt looked very similar to a bullwhip's handle. The weapon as a whole looked… very exotic and fancy at that. It felt lighter, and while the weapon was shorter, I could feel it would cause a bit more pain to any Heartless I should come across from here, and perhaps it would make my Keyblade toss attacks hit a bit harder, though that last bit was hard to determine. But, I learned now that, by changing the keychains on my Keyblade, it will change my weapon completely, which I may have to get used to, and keep my eyes open for more chains like this one in my travels.

"If you do return, Demitri… to Bernard and I, you are an honorary Rescue Ace; we would enjoy it if you can help us on another adventure, should you find the time to spare." Bianca explained, with a nod from Bernard; I know he must've been thankful as well for my help in the matter. I nodded as well, taking a firm hold on my new keyblade design… I think, I'll name it, 'Golden Outback', considering the location I'm at, and who gave me the keychain, after all. In addition, it was mainly after what my keyblade looked like, a golden eagle's feather.

"In that case, I have a reason to look forward to when I should return. So, I won't consider this as goodbye… merely a 'See you until next time'." I explained, giving a light-hearted chuckle as I do before pointing my keyblade at the keyhole before me. A beam of light shot out from the end of my keyblade, and began to light up the lock very brightly, and found myself bathed in a bright light once again...

* * *

After several minutes had passed, the light vanished, and looking around, I found myself back in the library. Right in front of me, the book seemed to close on its own, the latch locking it closed as well at that. I gave a nod of my head, watching as, on the cover of the book, another mouse appeared, opposite where Jake was. Based on the clothing they wore, I knew it was me, as a mouse, more so because of the keyblade that they carried. Even though the book had changed, I could feel access back to that world was still there, but… I still had two other books that needed to be cleansed still. The one that seemed to be revolving around some kind of detective adventure and mystery in what I could guess some kind of 19th century era city or the other that involved intergalactic space travel with a vast assortment of different characters. Both villains seemed to express just as much menacing as the next, but I began to wonder… where should my next journey be…?


	5. The Sleuth of Baker Street

**Kingdom Hearts** **  
** **The Light in Dark Flames**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Sleuth of Baker Street

* * *

It seems my interest had taken me to the book that had the mouse sleuth on it; after my experience in the outback, being a mouse myself for a brief amount of time, well… I can sort of have an idea what will happen to me when I enter the book. I opened it like the last one, but this one was set a fair bit closer to the middle of the book, where I saw the keyhole. Well, it seems the same thing was going to happen as last time, but the only difference was the weapon I was carrying on me. Calling forth my keyblade, Golden Outback, I stepped back a little, and pointed the end to the keyhole.

Closing my eyes briefly, I soon opened them to watch the beam of light shine from the end right to the keyhole, steadily brightening it up to where it was just as before. The beam vanished, but the keyhole was left with an elegant glow to it; now… all I had to do was approach it like before, right? Sure enough, as I walked forwards, I was blinded by light, and could not see for what seemed like a few moments, but when my vision returned, well… sure enough, I was in a cold, dark atmosphere, but the moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the path before me. It seemed I was on a sidewalk, surrounded by tall buildings, and by tall, I mean really tall. Another factor to consider was that it was raining a fair bit, but it was bound to clear up soon, most likely due to the exposed moonlight.

This time, I did look down at myself again; I was fully dressed as I was before… well, sort of. My clothes had shifted to fit for the era; long sleeved trench coat that was maroon in color with black buttons, with a white shirt underneath it, and the pants I wore were the same gray they had been before, and I was wearing my black and red shoes, but they were simple loafers than the runners they used to be, not that I minded at all. And… as I had suspected with the tall buildings, I was once again a mouse, but I was a bit taller than before, though only two inches difference really. I noticed this because of the tail behind me, and feeling the top of my head, I had the large, round-ish ears one would have.

But… looking at myself, I think I could get used to this, and perhaps I should consider getting a trench coat at the next opportunity I have, really. For now, though… I had to at least figure out where it is that I'm at. Looking at the buildings, it appeared I wound up in some kind of residential area, and for some odd reason, I was listening closely to hear a violin playing from one of the open windows on a higher floor. The sound was unmistakenable because of that classic sound that very few listened to in my time; I considered taking violin lessons before, actually, but I didn't have the skills for it, so I took up the guitar instead.

All that aside, I would walk around for only a brief moment before something caught my eye in the distance; the figure was too dark to make out their appearance, but they had yellow-ish eyes. At first, I thought it was a Heartless, but after a moment of looking, I saw instead that, rather than a shadow, the figure had the shape of a bat. Scarf around their neck, tattered wings, a beret on his head, and… the oddest fact about them, a peg leg. Rather than get involved, I stuck to the shadows, taking cover to not be seen by it if I could. They seemed to be approaching a residence, one that seemed most fitting for a mouse, really. Just as they peered into the window, lightning flashed, with thunder bellowing shortly in the distance, and… sure enough, even from where I was at, there was a loud, high pitched scream belonging to a girl.

The bat seemed to have gotten startled as well, wobbling a bit, falling over once as well which had the beret they wore fall and land on the ground, before, as fast as his one actual leg and the peg he had, he darted off in a rush. It was there, the rain had stopped following, and from the residence, I watched as two mice ran out; one was tall, slender and dressed in what seemed like a house robe and slippers, almost like he had no intent of leaving, really. The other was dressed more for the weather, jacket, shirt, pants, and shoes, though he was shorter and… to put it in nice terms, a bit rounder as well.

They seemed to be looking around where the bat took off, and… actually, I lost sight of it as well; for something with one leg, it moves surprisingly fast, really. However, after a moment of looking on the ground, I could notice clouds of shadows appear around the two mice, and I knew immediately that they were certainly Heartless. I couldn't allow the Heartless to attack them, so I called forth my keyblade from where I was at, and ran out to the street where the two mice were at.

"What are these creatures… New lackeys that Ratigan hired?" I heard one of them call out, while reaching into his pocket to pull out a revolver; I'm not certain it would work on Heartless, but it was as great an idea as any to at least be armed in even the most unsuspecting of encounters. Ratigan…? Hiring Heartless…? That was rather an absurd thing to say; darkness can't exactly be hired… can it? I really have no idea, but it wasn't long before I was there.

"I don't think so, but the Heartless seem to intend us harm all the same. Regardless of how they got here, they intend harm to anyone and anything that doesn't have dark or evil intent." I explained, holding Golden Outback firmly, while watching the shorter mouse back off a bit, leaving me with the taller, slender mouse. After a brief stare down between the two of us, and the Heartless group, I rushed in quickly, swiping at the couple before me. As I suspected, the keyblade I had hit harder and swung faster in contrast to what Dark Fire provided, though the reach was different. If I was human sized, the difference was about two, maybe three inches shorter than Dark Fire's three-and-a-half foot long blade offered.

I could hear the mouse with the revolver firing off rounds, one at a time at the Heartless, watching the hit targets vanish upon doing so, but… he seemed to wait until they were lined up in two or three in a row, defeating at least two at a time in this sense. When they did get in close, he would strike them with the butt of his weapon, effectively stunning them for a follow-up with a similar attack. He seemed to be a bit cautious, and the problem with using a revolver was that he had to keep reloading after every six shots, but… he only had to reload once during the entire Heartless encounter, and we were able to help each other out to keep the other from getting harmed, though we were attacked at least once each.

When the last Heartless shadow vanished after a strike from my keyblade, I heaved out a bit of a sigh, and muttered softly, "Even here as well…? He was kidding that Heartless are flooding these worlds, but… for what reason…?" This was quietly to myself, shaking my head a little while rubbing my forehead with my left hand, Golden Outback vanishing since its use has been finished for the time being. I know this would undoubtedly catch the attention of the two mice, but… well, it seemed they were looking around for something on the ground, the pavement where we stood, specifically.

* * *

"…Since those creatures appeared, the footprints and trail that our peg-legged suspect left behind has been disturbed, and got cold. But, the footprints belong to the same fiend who abducted the girl's father – Ratigan's peg-legged lackey." I heard the slender mouse exclaim, and… well, what, no word of thanks for helping you through what seemed like a very dangerous situation? I gave a bit of a shrug all the same, though soon enough, the second, shorter mouse picked up the beret that the bat had worn before he took off like that, and sure enough, the taller mouse went over to take it from his hand, took a magnifying glass in hand and examined it very closely with it.

"Ah-ha! Excellent work, old man." The man explained, following up with a firm, certain chuckle as well; sure, he was a mouse, but he was old enough to be considered a man as well, really. Sure enough, he took off in time back to the house, having me quirk an eyebrow a little, before the other man approached.

"You'll have to forgive Basil, young chap. But, you did show up at the right time to handle those, uh… Heartless, you called them?" The man spoke, while expressing his own curiosity to why I would call them that. I was about the same height as him, maybe a bit taller than him, but hardly much different, really. Heading to the home once again, I began to wonder.

"Heartless are… well, creatures formed of darkness and ill-intent… Ratigan, from what I heard from this Basil, you called him… Is he some kind of criminal? If so… Maybe the heartless are being formed from his presence…? At least, that's what I believe; I don't know too much on them myself. But… they seem to dislike the Keyblade I carry." I asked, thinking it over; thinking back, the Heartless were active for as long as McLeach was around, so… did that mean in order to stop the Heartless outbreak in each of these worlds, I had to stop the one that was causing the most ill-fated events? This was the conclusion I came to, but this was only the second book I visited, and there is still one book I had to journey through after I'm done here.

"'Keyblade'…? Oh, you mean that peculiar key you held just… a moment ago… I must say, where did you put it, chap?" The mouse asked, and… well, to be frank, I had no idea either, and shrugged as my response. Where did my keyblade go when I no longer needed it; in my mind? And… what's with it in referring to me by 'chap'?

"No idea, really, but… no matter where I am, if I call for it…" I spoke, reaching out and, in a golden light and shedding of golden feathers, Golden Outback appeared in my hand again. "…it'll come to my grasp accordingly." I explained, looking the weapon over. "And, my name is Demitri; I guess you could say I was brought here for some reason or another. I happened to idly walk here to this location without really knowing, so… in a sense, you could say I've become lost." I explained how I honestly felt; I couldn't exactly see a sign to point out where exactly I was, but then again, considering the time period, it may not have been entirely considered, or I was blind to overlook such a minor detail.

"Ah, well, you happened to have stumbled across Baker Street, home of Basil who happens to be a detective that is to figure out why a girl's father was kidnapped by Ratigan… Why don't you come inside; with Heartless around, and by the sounds of Basil earlier, he doesn't know what a Heartless is… Any information would help in this investigation. Oh, but… I'm getting a bit ahead of myself here." The man explained, and nodded as his own introduction followed. "I'm Doctor David Q. Dawson." I found it odd that he would introduce himself by his full name, really, but I never questioned him or anything as we headed back to the residence. Upon entering, there were two individuals; one appeared to be a housemaid, and the other was a young girl, probably the one that had given off the scream moments ago.

Upon walking in, Dawson looked to the girl, with a bit of a smile while explaining the scoundrel is quite gone. Wait… by scoundrel, he must be meaning the bat from earlier? Now that I realized it, Basil said something along the same lines as well, of the footprints belonging to a peg-legged lackey. Had I known this before, I could've had the jump on him and, perhaps, gained some useful information, but… I had basically just arrived when I saw him, so I didn't know; can't blame me for thinking though it is too late, however.

With a brief back and forth between Dawson and Basil, when talking of one known as Toby, I immediately thought that was a bit of a dog's name, but I can't jump to any conclusions. More back and forth, as Basil ditched the robe and instead put on his jacket, an Inverness cape from a suit of armor and then a deerstalker cap of his, then did a brief cleaning on his magnifying glass, all while talking with Dawson. I just stood by the door, taking all this in and wondered to myself, but otherwise kept quiet, right up until Dawson explained he was rather curious.

I was about to speak up, but then the young girl was shouting that she was going with as well, and… well, it didn't take a genius to understand that it will be dangerous for a young girl to come along like this. Heck, I'm not entirely sure if I'm up for this in Basil's eyes, who… well, still never took in consideration of my presence at the front door. But, regardless, he seemed to agree that this was no business for children, following a save on his violin. I studied it for a moment; wasn't that a Stradivarius? It was a very rare thing to find such a violin in excellent condition as a human, but one that was fitting for a mouse, well, that was even more- *CRUNCH!*

…Well, there goes my little rant, for the next moment, while trying to tell the girl that it would be dangerous; Basil sat on the instrument that he had just set in his chair, and inevitably, breaking it. I swear I could see him getting mad at her for a moment, but… his voice lowered, though his anger was being released as time wore on, to where he didn't want the girl to come along, and it was final. Well… he didn't have to be so harsh about it, but then again, I would be just as upset if a very expensive violin would break because someone is distracting me, forgetting where I set it for a moment. Still, he was right that it could be dangerous, especially with the Heartless wandering about as well as potential assorted thugs in the street.

I certainly was curious as well, to know who this Toby was, but it does me no good if I can't get noticed by Basil, really. "You'll have to forgive me, young chap; seems I forgot you were there." I heard Basil spoke out, and sure enough, the detective had walked over to where I stood, and I gave a light shrug. It's not like I expect people to notice me, but then again, this is a habit I was used to before I had the keyblade, and habits sure do stick rather firmly.

"No need for concern… Basil, was it? Dr. Dawson already informed me who you are, but… I have not given my name to you. Just call me Demitri for now, though it seems you're quite busy tracking down a dastardly individual by the looks of it, but with the Heartless wandering about, it's not safe to wander around without proper protection." I spoke, but Basil's eyes were looking down at Golden Outback, that I still held in my hand, as well as me as a whole; was he even listening.

"Yes, well, whatever… You're some kind of traveling adventurer that has seen plenty of danger despite only having a finished high-school graduation, especially against creatures I have never seen before, these… 'Heartless' as you call them. They are formed on darkness and in the presence of someone evil… And what's more, they seem to really hate that key you carry as well…" I listened to Basil go through these explanations, guesses, and whatnot that was just… well, somewhat astounding, but at the same time, I was thinking he was just making some very lucky guesses as well. "Well, if we are to find Fidget, no doubt we would have to follow the trail of Heartless, if that is to be true that they appear with evil individuals, and having someone who knows a bit about the creature would be useful, minimal as that knowledge may be. I'd prefer having someone older helping us, but beggars can't be choosers, now can they?" I could feel Basil wrap his arm around my back, and… well, he was making some firm points there; my young appearance did suggest I didn't know a whole lot, but having someone know about this common enemy was better than nothing.

I shrugged again, as Basil stepped away. "It seems to be the plan; Dawson, Demotra will join us as well. Perhaps he could serve a purpose to us along the way." Basil spoke, and I narrowed my eyes; did he just intentionally mispronounce my name?

"Demitri." I corrected him, though he gave a shrug and, sure enough, with Basil leading the way, I followed out with Dawson as well, with… the girl following as well. Basil didn't seem to notice right away, but when we arrived to Toby's residence, according to Basil, he did notice her, but he seemed a bit annoyed, almost like he really didn't want her around. Most likely because he may not be very good with children, and I can't help but agree with him, though I was the youngest one besides, really. Turns out, we were following him to an upstairs portion of where he resided, one where humans lived in, really. Opening one of the holes in the wall, Basil looked out while I examined it over his shoulder… and the girl, who introduced herself as Olivia Flaversham, was there, looking around the corner.

Despite Basil's unwillingness to allow Olivia to join us, he whispered that he didn't want to hear a word out of her, but just afterwards, I could hear voices speak up outside, and the wall flap was closed to only a crack, so I couldn't see who was on the other side. I was able to see shadows, though; one was of a man, rather tall in a coat, Inverness cape and deerstalker cap as well as a pipe, and he was taking a few puffs. The other man was a bit shorter, rounder and… gosh, it felt like déjà vu, really, when it came to describing Basil and Dawson, but the two men were in conversation, and it was only when the shorter man said the man's name, "Holmes", only then I realized that these were the legendary Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson from a few books I read about them. To think that I would actually see them- well, their shadows, technically, and it was brief, but the conversation was definitely something to consider; which caper was it that talked about Holmes introspecting German music on a program…?

I couldn't remember but seeing the two men leave just as quickly as I had seen their shadows, it basically left the four of us to be able to come out to the open. Having recalled my keyblade to… wherever it goes when I don't have a need for it, I would join the other three, taking a look into Holmes's home, which I looked over carefully, and trying to recall every detail I had read from the books about him. A lot of people told me that Holmes never existed, but while I am in a book, I did see the man for myself… well, his shadow. As I did my wander around, Basil seemed to be calling out to Toby, and… just the manner he was doing it, had me wondering if he was referring to the blood hound that I saw on the cover.

Sure enough, loud, thundering footsteps approached and… at first, I thought a Heartless was answering the call and thus, I drew my keyblade, but… wow, towering over the four- wait, make that three of us, the dog appeared to be much bigger than what the cover had shown. But… the one thing I learned, dogs can sense fear, so I had to keep calm, and show no signs of aggression or nervousness; maybe he was friendly? Of course, when Dawson did his introduction, Toby growled at first, but then, after Basil calmed him down, I approached, rather calmly.

"Dematro… Toby." Basil spoke, introducing me wrong again, and the dog, sure enough, leaned forward towards me. Gosh, I swear that, due to the size, Toby could practically eat me like a small snack! But, after a breath to relax myself, I made sure Toby got my scent before I would even think about petting him. Golden Outback vanished, as I saw no need to use it here, and after a few pets to Toby's nose, well… that large muscle that was his tongue was licking me, quickly drenching me in slobber and the force also knocked me over on my back. Thankfully, Basil was able to push Toby off me; well, it seemed he didn't mind me as much, or he thought I was some kind of playtoy or something, really. I don't know, I don't understand or speak dog.

"Frightfully sorry old man, young chap. Toby has the most splendid sense of smell of any hound that I've trained. But, he can be deucedly… frisky." Basil explained, as sure enough, Toby began to wander around the room, smelling and following a trail if I can make a guess, and that trail happened to be Olivia's, and unlike Dawson and me both, Toby seemed to be reasonably calm around the young girl, but maybe it's because he knows that she is only a child. But then again, I did notice she put a few crumpets in her coat pocket just before coming here with us, so maybe that's why he's being so calm and friendly for her, thinking that if he's good, he'll get a treat. Sure enough, that seemed to be the case. And, to think Basil was able to train other hounds as well, it made me wonder if this was truth or he was showing off, but he was somewhat hard to read, I swear.

It seemed that Basil was trying to get Toby's attention, but sure enough… he was ignoring him completely, and was getting a belly rub from Olivia. I… was still drenched in dog slobber, so I on the other hand was working on wringing out the water that my coat had soaked up, so I wouldn't get a cold. I knew full well that I was heading outside soon, so I wanted to keep as warm as I could, really. When I was as dry as I could for now, I watched that Basil had grabbed Toby's attention again, and was showing Fidget's hat to him, so he could get the scent, and the dog began to growl ferociously. Of course, Basil's method was rather… peculiar.

In addition to growls, I was able to make this out from Basil as he spoke to Toby. "Yes, you know his type. A villain; a scoundrel! Low brow. Close set eyes. Broken wing." I had to raise my eye as Basil went through the description, and sure enough, Toby seemed confused as well, for his growling stopped with the info provided; most likely the 'broken wing' thing. "Oh, he's a peg-legged bat, with a broken wing." I watched as Basil had his arm positioned like it was broken, really, limp from the elbow to the hand itself. Well, with that, Toby was growling once again, and with it, I guessed that Toby had the bat's scent just from the hat, which would make sense.

Well, with a shrug, I walked over to Olivia and Dawson, both of which were being looked at by Toby and… again, back turned to Basil, ignoring his master. Though, Basil was there in a moment; how he was able to get a leash was anyone's guess, but he was able to clip it to Toby's collar, but it seemed like Basil seemed to have a thing for mispronouncing names, as it was now Olivia's name, Flaversham. Regardless, Toby seemed to be waiting for Basil's command, and the moment the detective ordered Toby to "Sic 'em!", well… I made a dash, for Toby was running right by, but Basil was stomped on by Toby, somehow or another, but he surprisingly held onto the leash and recovered, laughing as he was being pulled, and sure enough, with Olivia and Dawson, I followed behind the dog, wondering where we'll be heading off to…

* * *

The streets of London seemed to have a heavy fog, suggesting the chill in the air, which I thanked the fact I was as dry as I possibly could for the time being. I managed to get on Toby along with Olivia and Dawson, and though things seemed calm at first, Toby seemed to be trying to pick up the scent. After a howl, I held on tightly because, the next thing I knew, Toby was darting off rather quickly down the street, with Dawson briefly losing hold but managed to grab and cling onto Toby's tail so he wouldn't be left behind.

"The thrill of the hunt, eh, Dawson?" I heard Basil shout out rather excitedly, and, looking back to Dawson, I heard his nervous chuckle to express the irony of that statement. "Oh-hoo-hoo! Our peg-legged quarry can't be far now!" Basil continued, though moments after saying this, I watched as clouds of darkness formed in the air around us; great, even more heartless, and based on their appearances, fire mages no less! I called for Golden Outback in my right hand, as I held onto Toby with my left. I immediately threw my keyblade at the first heartless I saw, striking it and watched as it rebounded to hit another one right away, defeating both of them right away. The key span rather quickly, and when it returned to my hand, I threw it to the other side, getting in three hits and defeated heartless as a result; definitely seemed the throwing skill is very effective with Golden Outback to defeat multiples of them in a single shot. Thankfully, the number of the Heartless mages were so few that Basil only unloaded half a clip of revolver ammunition, and two more throws from my keyblade to defeat the entire works.

"We definitely must be on the right trail to encounter Heartless along the way." I explained, noticing Toby eventually slow down right in front of what seemed like a shop that was closed for the night. He sniffed the air a bit, before he would howl out; it seems that Fidget must be inside the building somewhere. Holding Golden Outback, I watched as Basil hopped onto the window sill, while grudgingly forced to catch Olivia. I hopped off rather leisurely, though Dawson was about to climb off himself, yet Toby growled then sneezed him off, causing him to tumble right into Basil as a result. I held back a chuckle, as Basil then tried to have the bloodhound sit, with no result.

It wasn't until Olivia gave the order did Toby listen, and I could see the jealousy in Basil's eyes as he looked between her and Toby. Favoritism, perhaps? Or was he expecting a treat from Olivia for listening? Perhaps, no idea for certain, but Basil was now looking around along the sill, and the window itself to find an entry point. He then seemed to look at a small hole that I noticed in the window, and while I thought it was possible Fidget got in there, I shook my head; serious doubts on something so small, though Basil seemed confident that was the entrance.

"But Basil, how could he fit through such a tiny-" Dawson began, but Basil cut him off by telling him to observe, pressing Dawson's finger in the hole, and as Dawson pulled back, the glass in a circular manner pulled away, making a bigger hole to go through. I was… astounded and stunned, as was Dawson. Oh, he was good, that Basil, though ushering us to be quiet, the four of us entered the shop, with Dawson pulling the glass to close the way we came from, and with that, I looked up and around. This was… a toy store, and though it was rare to come across one at my home, what was more surprising was how many were inside the place, really.

I tried not to think about it too much, but I had to consider the possibilities; think like Basil, really… Although Toby was watching what seemed to be the only entrance, I looked around for another means to get out of the store should Fidget try to escape. The only way out, as far as I can see, is through the sole, open window on the roof, where… the toys seemed to be stacked in such a way where it could be climbed and leave a way out. But, if Fidget really had a broken wing, and a peg leg, flight or any kind of jumping attempt wouldn't be entirely successful.

Walking further in, we were all shocked when a loud sound came from behind us, and… well, Olivia was the one who set the band toy off, crashing symbols, loud drums. I can see why Basil didn't want her to come; a child's curiosity can be a fault when it comes to stealthy investigations. He moved to shut off the toy, with Basil intensely spoke to Olivia, demanding her to be quiet while hushing his tone quickly. I looked up and around, and for a moment, I swore I saw what seemed like eyes watching us from above very briefly, but they were gone just as quickly. Fidget definitely was here, and I held my keyblade rather firmly and tightly.

More wandering, and with the discovery of footprints on the shelves, the missing uniforms from the toys, as well as missing clockwork mechanisms from other toys as well, and I really was starting to wonder now myself. Just what did Ratigan need with uniforms and gears…? I thought this over, but I noticed a moving shadow nearby, and like Basil earlier, I took on a stealthy approach, sticking close to the shadows and making sure I wasn't being followed, but partway through my wander, I could hear sounds across the toy store, and they were coming from each of the toys within. Someone was moving rather quickly to activate them and doing their best to distract us, but I continued to move after the shadow, thinking it was a Heartless or, more hopingly, Fidget. When I turned a corner, I didn't see anything there, even though it led to a dead end. How was that possible…?

My thoughts were cut off when I heard Olivia scream out, and I knew that Fidget must have gotten to her, and I got well far away from the group. I tried to catch up, but I watched as more shadow clouds formed, and the Heartless formed around me. "I don't have time for any of you, begone!" I shouted out, running towards them and slashed at any of them that were within reach, using assorted spin attacks and jumps to avoid getting caught amongst them. The heartless seemed to be getting thicker and thicker the more Fidget's intent to escape was, so I knew that ill-will drew the attention of Heartless to that area.

Just when I thought I caught up with them, I watched as Basil and Dawson were running away from a Ferris Wheel toy, in which after it passed, I would take the liberty to rush in ahead, more Heartless forming in front of me, with what seemed like a doll was falling towards me. I moved quickly and dove out of the way, but a large group of heartless were not as prepared, a majority immediately crushed under the size and weight of it. I quickly threw my keyblade right to where I saw Figet, the one-legged bat, but he saw it coming and immediately leaped out of the way. I certainly underestimated him, which means… he could get out of the hole in the roof. I caught the keyblade, and changed my tactics immediately, dodging the toy jouster that he launched in our direction. Rather than heading to the glass where Toby was, where Fidget would believe he would escape, I decided to head up the building block tower; if he could leap as high to avoid my keyblade, then it's possible he could escape in this fashion. Had to block out every possible entrance and exit!

Climbing up the tower, I could see that Fidget was climbing up it as well, with Basil on his trail. I stopped close to the top where Fidget was, just out of sight, and I made the effort to launch an ambush at him, however, I could feel myself get rammed by a Heartless that appeared out of nowhere, knocking me down towards the ground. As I fell, I had to react, and when I saw a music box, I thrust my keyblade right into the keyhole, stopping my falling immediately. The Heartless followed me in the fall, but as it was a normal shadow, all I had to do was swing my legs to kick at it to force it to lose balance, and fall to the shelves where I saw it was defeated from the high fall. I looked up, and I saw the block tower was collapsing, and with one glare at Fidget, I watched him jump out the opening in the roof. He got away… with Olivia, no less. Not good! But… with no way to go after him, I was forced to head down the shelves, and hopefully catch up with Dawson and Basil; hopefully the sleuth will know where to go from here…


	6. The Great Criminal Mind

**Kingdom Hearts** **  
** **The Light in Dark Flames**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** The Criminal Mind

* * *

I managed to get back on the shelves where I saw the blocks fell towards, and I traversed through them, following Dawson's voice calling out for Basil. I never really noticed his fate, but the fact he sounded fine was a good sign, at least, but it's Basil that should be considered as well; he was trying his best to help capture Fidget, as did I, but a Heartless that I didn't see coming took me by surprise, and led to the bat getting away as a result. After rejoining with Dawson, who had just stumbled across Basil caught in a doll string, I can tell that the detective was very frustrated and upset at that.

"She's gone, Dawson! Confound it! I told you to watch over the girl!" I heard him shout, and… well, that was rather harsh. Great way to start a reuniting, really; the sarcastic thought was quickly shoved away. "As for why you wandered off, Domotra-" He began, but he mispronounced my name, and this is getting old.

"Demitri!" I replied back just as quickly, and shook my head. "I thought I saw a figure run off, but if I had known for certain it was a Heartless, I would have just left it to its own things and remained with both of you. I thought I could get the jump on that scoundrel." I explained, reaching up to rub my forehead a little, though despite it, Basil didn't seem too phased.

"No matter your excuse, now she's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster. Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind in all of London! I should have known better than to…" Basil went on, but his rant quickly died down while I stood my ground, then I noticed why Basil's rant died. I can see that Dawson was turned away, looking down at the ground in a sorrowful manner, no doubt from the fact that Basil made him seem rather useless, and frankly, he was trying to but some blame on me as well.

From there, Basil would approach Dawson, who seemed to be rather depressed with what had been said, but regardless, after a moment of back and forth, Basil managed to cheer up Dawson a little, how there was a chance to save her still, as long as one can think. I saw him lit his pipe, and began to pace, as if thinking about where to go from here. Well, we had no lead on where to go, and the rain had dried by now, so footprints aren't going to help us, especially now Fidget knows we're on his trail, he'll do his best to cover them up.

I looked over to Dawson, and saw him pull out a piece of paper, and reading his expression, he came to a realization of sorts. I was curious when I heard him read off what was on it, "Get the following: tools, gears… girl? Unif-" Dawson reading off this list had Basil thinking, and the gears in my head were turning as well, but not in the same manner. I can guess Ratigan's motive for Fidget to gather these things, but the uniforms were still a mystery. The tools and gears must be for Olivia's father, so he will complete… whatever it is that Ratigan is having him built, and Olivia is a means of blackmail so he will complete the work without any kind of refusal and denial to take part in any scheme he's come up with. But, Basil probably figured that out, as he said that the list is precisely what we needed, before urging us back out the glass, back to Baker Street. I wonder just what it was that Basil figured out, really…

* * *

Back in Basil's home, I was taking a seat in an available chair, listening in while Basil was examining and deducing the paper to the best of his ability. The pen used to write it was a broad pointed quill that splattered twice, the paper was in native Mongolian manufacture with no water marks, been gummed by a bat who has been drinking Rodent's Delight, a cheap brandy sold in the seediest of pubs. I was a little amazed by the last few bits of info as well as what kind of pen did the writing, but I was still trying to think it over; this was excellent evidence, but I got to wonder… what if Ratigan were to ask for this list back, and Fidget didn't have it and learned we're after him…?

"Basil, something has been on my mind since the toy shop…" I began, but… well, sure enough, when Basil was conducting experiments, there was no way to get through to him, and I shook my head a bit. I reached for the cup of tea Mrs. Judson had offered, two other cups nearby for Dawson and Basil, but both were investigating the whereabouts where the ink originated from. I stood up myself, joining the both of them after setting my cup down where it was initially.

It was then I rose a brow that, after examining the paper under a microscope, Basil intentionally let the paper catch on fire, and allowed it to burn down into a bowl, which he then quickly mashed into a fine powder. From here, he added it to some chemical in a beaker glass, leaving briefly to gather a red chemical which he would let a drop slip into the container, making a puff of smoke and turning the contents violet as a result. Then he would set it under a glass spout, and turned on the burners to his well-used chemistry set.

After a moment of the green chemical flowing through the tubes, a single drop managed to fall in the container, causing another reaction and turned the fluid red, to which Basil would laugh in a triumphant manner. The reaction could've only been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation with sodium chloride. The fluid in the container changed from red to outright clear, and Dawson understood that this fluid was salt water, and this had me thinking where the list came from. But Basil was ahead of me on this one, saying that the list came from the riverfront area, and while Dawson was slightly skeptical, I was thinking myself.

"No, no. Elementary, my dear Dawson. We merely look for a seedy pub at the very… spot…" I watched Basil set a dart at one particular place on the map he had set up, before his voice lowered, "…where the sewer connects with the waterfront." I thought this over, but considering all this… seedy pubs are known to be rather hateful towards any law enforcement, or any kind of higher-class individual… which we three looked like right now.

"And I don't suppose you have a means to get inside this said pub, do you Basil?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow as I do. "We can't just waltz in as a detective with two assistants with him." I made a firm point but Basil was immediately on it.

"On the contrary; had you been around earlier, a detective must be prepared for some undercover work, as does one's assistants, chap." I heard him explain, getting into a nearby closet, and in a matter of seconds, he emerged, no longer in his Inverness cape, deerstalker cap, but rather… took on the appearance of a sailor, with a fake moustache to boot. "As this is a seedy pub, we must expect there to be many low-lives, so we must look and act the part as such, Demitri." Basil explained, making a good point- wait, he pronounced my name right here?

"Now, even with your dark appearance, I don't think you'd be welcomed easily. But, I have a plan for you, for you see…" I heard Basil go on about this plan, and… well, it was better than nothing really, and no way to find out if it will work until we're there…

* * *

After another ride from Toby to the riverside, I followed Basil down towards the pub, with the sign overhead reading, 'The Rat Trap'. Kind of an ironic name, as we're searching for a rat's secret lair and all, but that's aside the point; I doubt people are going to just give up information about him if he's as infamous as Basil makes him out to be, even if we look like ruffians. Basil was donning his sailor outfit still, and as for me, well, how can I describe it…?

I was dressed in a ragged shirt with a few rips in it, somewhat torn leather vest, pants that were a little roughed up, and boots that were plain and inexpensive. I also wore gloves, also having seen their wear and tear, but Basil told me not to use my keyblade here if I can help it. As such, I carried a knife, with a hand-size grip and a blade one and a half times that length at my side in a little scabbard, and for extra precaution, there was a hidden knife in my boot as well, if I ever needed it. On my head was a toque, covering up most of my hair to make things rather unrecognizable; I too was given a fake moustache as well, to make myself a little unrecognizable as well, but mine had a more foreign look to it, Basil explained.

Trying to get Dawson to come along, I can understand his discomfort; of all the disguises that could've been provided, he was given one that looked like a pirate. Bandana, striped shirt, eyepatch, gold earring… I think that's not at all what this time zone is supposed to be like, but okay, if Basil says it will work. Despite Dawson's discomfort, Basil ushered the both of us in through the door, and upon doing so, well… I have never seen such a group of thugs before. I mean… I've been to bars, but nothing as packed or… filthy, as this place. This place could use a good cleaning every now and then…

Despite my thoughts, I kept them close to my heart, putting on a somewhat tough expression as I entered; I knew what I was doing, as did Basil, but I can see him whisper something to Dawson, yet I couldn't hear what over the piano that was playing. On the stage was an octopus juggling while dancing, and… immediately, I found it rather lame. I can feel so many tense eyes on us as we enter; I wasn't drawing too much attention, if I had been on my own, but with Basil and Dawson's attire, I began to doubt that I was avoiding attention. Out of us, Dawson was the one having troubles fitting in, as I noticed a knife was thrown in front of his path, forcing him to stumble back and knocked into a woman as a result. He nearly blew his cover, but thankfully, they thought of it as some kind of prank, which was a somewhat of a good sign.

Basil was there to get him out of it, and more whispers could be noted, though with them, I would take my seat casually with them, and doing what I normally did best, I kept quiet and to myself, even as the octopus on stage finished its performance. I shook my head, and rubbed my forehead a little to try and fit in a little bit, while Dawson reacted positively and Basil seemed to just be waiting for the waitress to come over. I swear… The three of us look like the strangest group that ever walked in, no doubt.

When the barmaid did arrive to take our orders, I can see Dawson was trying to get something fancy, but that would tell he has money… and here, well, wouldn't help us at all. But, Basil was able to quickly recover for him, in a tough-guy tone, "Three pints for the three of us. Oh, by the way. We just got into port. We're looking for an old friend of mine." I can see where this is going right away, so I did my best to keep quiet, and looked around rather casually for anything that seemed misaligned or something. "Maybe you know him. Goes by the name…" Basil paused here briefly, "…of Ratigan!" Upon saying this, there were gasps all around the bar, and we were all being stared at as a result. It was definitely a bad idea to have mentioned it, but I still kept quiet, and while I noticed the hesitation in her voice, the barmaid answered that she never heard of him, so I can tell she was hiding information.

The eyes came off us eventually; slowly, and the barmaid went to get our drinks. Whenever I went to a bar, I just play pool and that's it. But, as I don't see any available tables at this moment, I kept in my seat, looking up to the stage when the pianist began to play another song, and… when the curtains opened, revealed a salamander holding a frog on its shoulders while riding a unicycle, but the crowd immediately expressed their displeasure like the octopus routine, throwing fruit, knives… anything they could to try and get them off stage.

I noticed the pianist's hesitation when he started up the next song right away, and this one had a slower… more gentle tone behind it. At first, the thugs were ready to assault whomever was on the other side of the now closed curtains, but when they opened… I could see their surprise when they saw a beautiful mouse on the other side, white fur, blue tank top, purple skirt, and a pink shawl were her clothing choice, and the beauty of this woman came apparent as the ruffians immediately lower their weapons, and then, she began to sing…

" _Dearest friends, dear gentlemen,  
Listen to my song,  
Life down here's been hard for you,  
Life has made you strong.  
Let me lift the mood…  
With my attitude~"_

I got to admit, her voice was rather sweet, and I swear my heartstrings were a little tugged, but I closed my eyes; I had to keep calm here. I'm nineteen… in human years, so even being in a bar like this put me at risk for these kinds of things. I noticed the tempo of the music had been lifted up, and the girl began to strut on the stage as she continued to sing for her audience, which were starting to lightly bob their heads to the rhythm.

" _Hey fellas,  
The time is right,  
Get ready…  
Tonight's the night,  
Boys, what you're hoping for will come true,  
Let me be good to you~"_

Ack! Clear my mind, get my thoughts elsewhere… How Basil is able to show disinterest in the woman on stage is beyond my understanding, but I was able to see where he was looking. To the bar, where the barmaid was whispering to the tender, and based on the reasoning, I could only guess it had something to do with Basil's knowledge of Ratigan that is putting them on edge. Definitely had to be a little cautious with what will be coming our way for drinks, it seems, but as for Dawson… I can see in his eyes that he was captivated by the mouse on stage, almost like he's fallen in love.

" _You tough guys,  
You're feelin' all alone,  
You rough guys,  
The best o' you sailors and bums,  
All of my chums._

 _So dream on,  
And drink your beer,  
Get cozy…  
Your baby's here.  
You won't be misunderstood,  
Let me be good to you~"_

These lyrics sure are something, I will say that, but I really think I should take off elsewhere… but if I do that, I may be considered weak, really, so I had to get my thoughts elsewhere. Gerard… well, he would jump at the opportunity to be in a place like this, knowing that someone of this talent was singing. But with the curtains closed, with the mouse hidden behind, the tempo of the music picked up once again, and in a moment, the curtains opened, and sure enough, she was there… but she was no longer with her shawl. Additionally, two more lady dancers joined her, both in pink hats, dresses and black elbow-length gloves as well. Oh jeez… I can already guess what was going to happen…

" _Hey fellas,  
I'll take off all my blues.  
Hey fellas,  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
Just for you~"_

Upon her singing those lyrics, specifically when it came to taking off her blues, well… she meant the skirt she wore, which left her in a garter and a feather boa around her waist. Yep… Gerard would be in heaven if he was here now… and this was a human environment as well, no doubt. Seems she was getting a lot of positive feedback from the men, and I mean… who wouldn't?! With her display and singing, she could easily convince any one of these guys to commit murder just to spend a moment with her, really. Of course… I don't mean Basil, myself and… **maybe** Dawson, if he wasn't so lovestruck.

There seemed to be a break in the singing, and the head mouse headed back stage, leaving the other two girls to take center stage. At this moment, the barmaid was able to come by and drop off our drinks, and while I remained calm while she was around, she explained they were on the house, which immediately had a warning flag rise up in my mind. Add the fact the drink didn't have any foam as well increased my suspicions… shouldn't drinks come out with at least a little foam? Basil seemed to be just as curious, sampling a tiny taste of the drink. And I could hear his whisper this time.

"Dawson… these drinks have been…" Upon saying this, though, Dawson had already downed his beer glass, and I was quite shocked at this. "…Drugged!" Basil remained quiet despite his squeak, and while I never touched my drink before… hearing this, I definitely wasn't going to now! I couldn't help but shiver a little bit as Dawson, now drunk and drugged at that, was starting to talk out loud… which is the last thing we need considering his behavior, but… nobody was looking at us now, at least. The girls were getting a lot of attention… even when I heard a bit of a thumping noise of a peg leg moving across the floor.

That's… Fidget! And Basil noticed the crippled-winged bat, who too was distracted by the showgirls, never seemed to take notice of us. So this was the right place…! However, the lead girl had come out again, and I can hear her start to sing up again.

" _So dream on,  
And drink your beer,  
Get cozy…  
Your baby's here.  
Hey boys, I'm talkin' to you~"_

She really had a beautiful voice… I had my hand grab the handle of my beer mug, and was about to take a swig, but I stopped immediately when I recalled Basil saying the drinks were drugged. I almost walked into that one… jeez. I shivered again, and looked up when I heard Basil trying to get Dawson's attention, but looking at his seat… it was empty. Then I looked up at the stage and, sure enough… dancing with the twins, and near the lead mouse as well, Dawson was there with them, and I was just as dumbfounded as Basil was to what we say.

" _Your baby's gonna come through,  
Let me be good to you~!"_

Looking at the twins, I saw both of them plant a kiss to either one of Dawson's cheeks, and he stumbled off the stage in a drunken fashion… falling right onto the piano and damaging it. Otherwise, it seemed the performance had to come to an end, and I could say the least… it was well-done. Nah, that would be an understatement; it was amazing! The girls would all leave the stage as the curtains closed, and looking to the mouse that was on the piano, I saw a plank in his hands, ready to take a swing when Dawson sat up, but… the fact he immediately collapsed again had his adversary miss him… and end up hitting another, much larger mouse in the back of the head. Oh, I can see the anger in his eyes and… from there; the one blow was enough to have the entire place go through a bar-wide brawl.

I could watch as other mice in the bar begin to strangle each other, exchange fists after fists, throwing shoes or whatever they can get their hands on. Basil and I immediately get up from our seats, and begin to make our way over to where Dawson was, avoiding any confrontations if possible. I was grabbed by a mouse, slightly taller than I, but the stench of alcohol proved he was rather intoxicated, and as such, his swings were predictable to not only avoid, but to retaliate with punches of my own. After getting him off me, and shoved him into a crowd, I quickly caught up to Basil, just as gunshots that were not from Basil's revolver going off. Dawson was in a state of confusion, and as Basil tried to explain we found our peg-legged scoundrel, he was no longer at the bar drinking his Rodent's Delight.

We had to find him, and with the darker bar, we were able to look around and found a trapdoor behind the bar. Clearly, this proved the tender and barmaid were both accomplices to Ratigan of some sort to hide a getaway such as this. Basil opened it, and with Dawson and I heading down immediately, Basil trailed behind us to close the trap door, right when I heard a thunk overhead; a chair hit the door, most likely, but here we are. At least we were out of the violent bar fight, and into what seemed like the sewers now...

* * *

When Basil joined us on the ground, we continued ahead a little, to which we would hear the mumbling singing from Fidget. It was to the song we just heard, and… well, I can see why the girls are better at singing it than anyone else. We can see Fidget enter a pipe with a lantern in hand, and he has yet to see us as well, which makes this the perfect opportunity to follow him to wherever Olivia and her father may be stashed away. Stealthily following behind him, we could see him disappear into the pipe, and knowing where to go, we followed as best as we could. Dawson trailed behind us some ways, and took a wrong turn along the way. I can say that, if he didn't completely recover from his drugged state, he would surely have some kind of headache later.

Continuing up the pipe, Basil, Dawson and I made it to a grate, which upon lifting, I can see the excitement on Basil's face. "Ah-ha, Dawson, Demotra! We found it! Ratigan's secret lair!" I looked out as Basil saw it, and sure enough, I saw a wine barrel, hollowed out with light coming from the sole doorway, and I could almost hear alarm bells going off... and once again, it occurred to me Basil mispronounced my name again. This place seemed too… quiet. And where did Fidget run off to? He should be somewhere close by, no doubt. With a comment from Basil that the place is filthier than he imagined, Dawson and I both got out from the grate, and got back to our feet after all that pipe climbing. I don't know how plumbers are able to do that, but that is not an experience I wish to go through again.

Walking ever closer, seeing where we were, I didn't see much of a need to keep my disguise going. I removed the fake 'stache and the toque, and summoned Golden Outback for the first time in a while in my right hand. I can see that Basil and Dawson immediately headed towards the sole bottle in the place, while I was looking around for where Olivia's father could be locked up. If this key had the power to unlock any door, I was going to set him free to put an end to whatever scheme Ratigan had in mind.

However, I didn't go too far, when I heard a lot of voices immediately shout, " **Surprise!** " All of them were male, and when I looked around, I saw that Basil, Dawson and I were immediately surrounded by thugs, and watched as a banner saying, 'Welcome Basil' along with confetti and balloons falling from the ceiling, and above all this, was the singular applause from the doorway to the barrel, and standing there was the man- er, rat, that Basil was after, no doubt. Ratigan.

"Bravo! Bravo! A marvelous performance." I heard it through his voice; Ratigan was openly mocking us, making his approach towards us. I held my keyblade tightly, but I knew better than to make any sudden movements, with how many of Ratigan's goons surrounding us. Fighting Heartless are one thing, but fighting thugs were a different level. "Though frankly, I expected you to be fifteen minutes earlier." I can tell that Ratigan had as much of a hate towards Basil, but he was playing it like a calm gentleman. "Trouble with the chemistry set, old boy?" He was clearly addressing Basil, whom when I looked at him, I can see him seething with anger for a moment… but seemed to relax quickly.

"Ratigan… No one can have a higher opinion of you than I have." Basil's tone was calm here, almost in a friendly fashion, but his face quickly turned to anger once again. "And I think you're a slimy, contemptible sewer rat!" For someone of Ratigan's caliber, I expected him to be insulted by these words, but that creepy smile remained plastered, the pocket watch he pulled out to make the being late comment was closed and put away, as he steps closer to Basil with a chuckle.

"By the way, Basil, I just love your disguise." Upon saying this, I watched as Ratigan reached out, and immediately removed Basil's fake moustache, and went on to inspect his hat as I heard the thugs begin to laugh a bit. "Really, one would have trouble recognizing you. The greatest… detective… in all mousedom!" As he said this, Ratigan leaned closer, and closer to Basil, clearly trying to break down Basil's mental stability. Come on Basil, keep calm, don't go doing or saying anything that can make things worse.

"Ratigan… so help me, I'll see you behind bars yet!" Basil shouted, but Ratigan was immediately there in his face, calling Basil a fool while lifting him up to express his power in the situation. While calling himself a brilliant mind triumphing over Basil's, he shouted that he has won, and… while numbers were intimidating, I watched Basil as the laughs, jeers and pointing directed his way. Basil steeled himself for the most part, but after a few moments, I watched him slump a bit in place, almost broken and given up like he really did lose.

I closed my eyes, shaking my head a little as my right hand gripped my keyblade rather tightly; I wasn't just going to let this happen. However, I couldn't bring myself to say anything, but I did raise Golden Outback a bit, but I was immediately grabbed by two goons of Ratigan's. I struggled for a moment, but I was immediately approached by the criminal mind. His size was definitely intimidating, but I fought against a lizard before in this body size, so a rat wasn't a problem if he was by himself.

"As for you… Fidget explained to me a bit about you. Particularly, the skill you possess with that key of yours." Ratigan spoke to me, my struggling coming to a halt, but the rat ushered the goons that held me to release me, to which I just stood there. "I have never seen something like it before, as such, I'm willing to cut you a deal. You give me that key, and no harm will be brought to Flaversham's daughter…" I heard him offer, and I shook my head.

"Include that you will not harm Basil either, and then you have a deal." I made my counter offer; Ratigan chuckled softly a few moments later.

"…Very well. I, Ratigan, the great criminal mind, will not harm Basil with my own hands." When he said this, I turned the keyblade around, so the handle was offered out to him. A deal is a deal, but… I know that if Ratigan were to go back on his word, I can always call the weapon back to my hand at any time. The keyblade chose me, not him, but he doesn't know how the rules work for it; boy, would he be in for a rude awakening when he should see it vanish before him… but I had to make it known _after_ he's out of my eyeshot.

He took it, and examined it for a moment. "For something of gold, there isn't much weight behind it. Still… it will make for a trophy of individuals I have overcome." With that, I watched as he took a bell from his coat, and rang it gently. Next thing I knew, I felt something hit me in the back of my head really hard, and my vision went completely black…

* * *

…When I came to, I found myself tied and bound, around my wrists and ankles, in a sitting position inside what appeared to be some kind of… cell? No, workshop. I looked around and I can see the assorted tools and gears laying around, and a few oil stains as well. I see… this is where Flaversham was working while captive by Ratigan. I opened my eyes, and looked around; there was a sole doorway, no doubt locked, but as I was tied, I couldn't really do a whole lot. Add to the fact the knife Basil gave me before reaching the bar was gone, I had no means to escape, or so it seemed.

I then recalled the knife in my boot; it was smaller and much easier to conceal. After kicking off my right boot, sure enough, the knife landed nearby. I slowly scooted and moved around a bit, so the knife could be grabbed, and swiftly moved to cut the ropes as best as I could. As soon as I was able to cut three layers, I was able to discard it, and my arms could move freely once again. Repeating the same thing with the ropes on my ankles, a bit faster because I can adjust and position more easily, I was able to stand up and look around.

I was just me, really, as I soon approached the barred window of the door, looking outside to see the situation. Basil and Dawson were in the center of the room, tied to a mouse trap, which seemed to be connected to another integrated trap setup that Ratigan had prepared. Gun, crossbow, ax… and an anvil all suspended up and around them, with a glass bottle with Olivia within looking at them. Ratigan or his goons were nowhere to be seen, so now was my opportunity. Stepping back from the door, I closed my eyes and held my right hand out. Closing my hand into a fist, I felt something in my hand, and in a flash of light and falling feathers, sure enough, there was Golden Outback. I pointed the keyblade at the doorway, a beam of light shining from the end out to the door, and I heard a click. Perfect, so the keyblade can unlock doors as well!

I rushed to the door, tackling it open, and with it no longer locked, made the job that much easier. I looked around, and there really wasn't any thugs or goons around, but there was some song playing from up above, but by the sounds of it, the song has been playing for a while. The rope that seemed to be tied to the music player and a cup holding a steel ball seemed to be rather tight, almost like it was about to go. There is no way I could make it up there to remove the ball in time…

Then, somehow, I could hear Basil begin to chuckle for some reason, almost like… he absolutely lost it, then I heard him shout, "Yes! We'll… we'll set the trap off now!" What the-?! Is he crazy?! I can hear Dawson was just as confused as well, but by that time, I watched as the steel ball began its integrated journey towards where Basil and Dawson were. I could step in the way and try to knock it away, but I assumed the other traps were triggered and set to go off with one another anyways.

I could hear Basil mumbling on about equations and such, it was causing me to just get dizzy and confused with everything that was being said. But the longer he goes on, all I can do was wonder if I should step in or stay out of it… though that decision was made for me when I heard Basil shout out "Now!" and, with that, I watched the mousetrap close… but caught the steel ball perfectly, straining it and caused a part to fly off towards the gun, causing it to misfire and hit the crossbow, causing that to miss the original targets of Dawson and Basil and hit the ax, which… dangerously, began to twirl in the air, and… split the trap between Basil and Dawson, knocking both halves away from each other. Just out of the splattering reach of the anvil, too, which when it hit the ground, the quaking momentum caused me to tumble in towards the both of them.

Basil seemed to switch out of his disguise into his detective gear, and put on his deerstalker cap once more, pulling both Dawson and I towards him with his one arm. "Thank you, Dawson." I heard him speak to the other mouse, all while catching Olivia who was launched from the bottle with his other arm, and directed all of use to face a camera to… smile? A brilliant flash shone, blinding me momentarily, and… ugh, I blinked, didn't I? Wait… huh, what?

"Now, we haven't a moment to lose. To Buckingham Palace!" I heard Basil shout, and immediately began to lead the way with Olivia in tow, with Dawson and I, still confused, manage to follow closely behind him anyways. Buckingham Palace…? Oh, Ratigan must be there! We need to stop that fiend, right! But… I was still utterly stunned and dumbfounded with what had just unveiled before me… I don't think I will ever understand how Basil was able to get himself out of something that seemed so… impossible to get out of…


	7. In a Day's Work

**Kingdom Hearts** **  
** **The Light in Dark Flames**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** In a Day's Work

* * *

With Basil, Dawson and Olivia, I managed to follow them through the sewers until we emerged on the street above, to which Basil would whistle right away. Upon doing so, I heard the familiar bark moments later, and sure enough, Toby was running down the street towards us, and like any hound, was rather excited to meet up with us again, especially Olivia. The reunion was brief, for Basil quickly informed the hound that the queen was in mortal danger. As if understanding Basil's words, Toby began to growl and lowered himself to the ground, allowing the four of us to climb onto his back. When we were all on, Toby took off in the direction of the palace.

Sure enough, partway through, more Heartless mages decided to engage us in combat again, and this time, there seemed to be more in number. Ratigan and his thugs must already be starting to produce negative influence to attract their attention… and in massive numbers as well. I had Golden Outback at the ready, and threw it at them accordingly when they were not only in reach, but I lined up my shots so they would rebound and hit more than one. I got blasted with a fireball on the vest I wore, which I was force to shed to keep myself from burning, but I was able to defeat the heartless that did that to me.

Naturally, Basil was providing his form of assistance as well, using his revolver to fire at any that come within range for him to hit accurately and in multiples. After what seemed like a few quick moments of this, the Heartless seemed to thin out, and considering where we were going, there were bound to be thugs as well. Reaching into my pocket for the bronze crown keychain, I put it on and placed the chain that Jake had given me before, which forced my keyblade to return to its normal state, Dark Fire. Purples, blacks and reds with mixed demon wings for the guard, solid, supported chain for the main blade, and a black angel feather for the key end, it was the first weapon I used, and I figured I needed it for what was to come. Maybe the extra weight will have me get used to swinging it around again...

* * *

Upon arriving to the palace, I dismounted from Toby just as quickly as Dawson, Olivia and Basil, rushing in, but Basil requested I head to the main crowd and blend in, to which I accepted to the terms. I took my turn to the main hall, but along the way, I put on my proper attire; the maroon coat, white shirt, gray pants, and red and black loafers. However, I had my collar lifted, and while at first, I forced Dark Fire to vanish for the time being. Before the main hallway, I was forced to encounter a couple of Ratigan's goons, to which I had to call on my weapon once again, seeing them dressed for the part of royal guards. I can also hear Ratigan in the other room, explaining the new laws he was going to enforce on the mice of London. It sounded like he was on 'item eighty-seven', so I had to get in there soon.

The thugs, surprisingly, weren't as armed as they should've been; the muskets they had were only props, but the bayonets attached to them were still dangerous. I managed to fight defensively, and as they were actual opponents, I was able to mix in my limited martial arts. I was able to immediately parry one of their attacks, and a few clubs to the head, they fell to the ground unconscious, which left the other, which now on his own, I was able to outwit. When they tried to stab me with the bayonet, I was able to evade the blow, and counter with a tripping sweep with my right leg, forcing them onto their back. Before they could get up, I hit them hard in the face with my weapon, also knocking them unconscious.

With that done, I had Dark Fire properly vanish now, as I entered the room like a late joiner, slipping into the back of the crowd. It was at that time that Ratigan listed off his ninety-sixth item on the paper he had, which was a heavy tax to be forced on the 'parasites and sponges ', specifically, the elderly, the infirm, and little children. That was absurd! And I can see from all the other mice here that they were displeased; one elderly man with a leg cast and crutch openly stated his mind by calling Ratigan insane. However, I didn't want to make the jump; looking around, Ratigan's goons were around, also in uniform, and I didn't wish to make an attack so abruptly.

Then, after breaking the old man's crutch, Ratigan was trying to explain that this was his kingdom to control, and this had me raise an eyebrow; not likely, if the Queen was right there beside him, but then… I noticed there was some features about her that didn't seem right for a mouse. So many squared features… this couldn't be her can it? After a maniacal laugher from Ratigan, the criminal mind seemed to correct himself by speaking modestly, "That is, of course, with your Highness' permission." He was addressing the 'Queen' for this one, and… all he got was silence in return. I would've expected an immediate response as well, but I would've been more patient about it, as Ratigan gave her a noticeable smack on the cheek.

"Most assuredly…" The voice sounded a little off as well, but judging from its change of expression, I couldn't help but grin a little. This is most definitely going to play out differently than what Ratigan had ever hoped for. "…you insidious fiend!" The tone was changed a little, and upon being called this, Ratigan was surprised as much as everyone else in the room, with a quick follow-up that he was not her Royal Consort, though Ratigan tried his best to cover it up, yet with no avail. I knew it; Ratigan hoped to get rid of the real queen, and have this robot say everything he wanted it to, but someone must operate the controls elsewhere, which if I had to guess, Basil was controlling it now.

"A corrupt, vicious, demented, lowlife scoundrel; there's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct!" I heard the 'queen' pronounce, and when the head quickly rose and bit Ratigan on the nose, I chuckled and knew exactly what was the situation. The goons were at a loss of what was happening, distracted by what they were seeing to even consider the chuckle I provided. "No depravity you wouldn't commit!" The 'queen' added, all while Ratigan tried to muffle it, but like any robot, it surprisingly overpowered the rat, and lifted him up and let him fall.

"You, Professor, are none other than a foul stenchus rodentus, commonly known as a-!" As the robot said and tried to finish this up, it began to fall apart and expose itself for what it really was. I can also see the rat fuming with anger, seething with rage to the point where Ratigan immediately grasped at the now revealed bot, desperately shouting at it to never say it. However, I wandered out to the middle of the hallway, just as Basil came out from behind the curtains.

" _ **Sewer rat!**_ " Basil and I shout out in unison, which seemed to have brought pain to Ratigan himself, and at this point, the goons were unprepared for what was to come when Basil ordered for the arrest of Ratigan, he, Dawson, who I guess to be Flaversham, and the queen and a handful of other mice running up to tackle the criminal mind. I summoned Dark Fire, and after ushering the women and children through the main hall doorway, I watched as the goons were trying to fend off the remaining mice that had a bone to pick with them, but additionally, I saw Heartless begin to appear. I ran in between both crowds, of mice and Heartless, and face my adversary, the shadows and knights that had formed.

After a stare down, I lunged in and began to swipe and attack any that were within my weapon's slightly greater reach. The standard shadows weren't holding up well, but the knights could take a few swings from my weapon. What surprised me, however, was a few of the mice that had finished taking care of the few goons of Ratigan's, they would come in and help in whatever ways they could, mostly to distract the Heartless so I could go in for the finishing blows to make them easier. Fighting alone was difficult, but when it was with a fellow group, it really helped on my end.

The Heartless seemed to be in quite the mass here, for even after a few minutes, I was starting to feel exhausted, but the numbers have definitely dwindled down so I could manage for another minute longer. With the help of others, as well as Basil who joined the fray somewhat unintentionally, the Heartless were gone from the hall, but a voice, Fidget's particularly, could be heard, and up on a nearby balcony, I could see him ushering Ratigan to join him, and not just that, he was holding Olivia. Looking over to Ratigan, I threw my keyblade as quickly as I could, but he managed to narrowly evade my keyblade after grabbing a rope to swing from onto the said balcony. After my weapon returned to my hand, I glared at the evil rat that warned us if we moved, the girl will die, leaving soon after with her. With Basil, Dawson and Flaversham, I followed them out to the courtyard, seeing Ratigan's men get arrested in their involvement in his plot along the way.

Outside, the clouds seemed to have built up, making London rather dark, but a bit of a moon shone through to provide some light. Looking up, we could see a dirigible flying above us, and it was there we knew that was the scoundrel. Basil instructed Dawson and Flaversham to gather up a few balloons, while he brought down the flag, the Uninion Jack, while ushering me close as well. I saw Basil then let something drop towards me, and when I managed to catch it, I saw what it was; a keychain with a miniature gold magnifying glass on it.

I didn't question it, for immediately I would replace the keychain I had already, and put this one on. Then I watched Dark Fire undergo its second change; the keyblade, this time, had a glass blade with a golden rim around it. The handle seemed golden in color, the guard looking like a pair of golden angel wings, and the end of the blade was another, spherical glass with a gold rim around it as well to help it take blows. There was a bit more weight to it than Dark Fire, suggesting it would be slower to swing, but would definitely hit harder and… with the glass, well I can't make any assumptions, but it may help me understand my opponents a lot more easily.

I had no reason to question it, for immediately I went to work to help the other three build a means to travel through the air, using the balloons as both propulsion and lift. After getting on with them on a box-shaped platform, I held my new keyblade firmly. Basil didn't raise any questions about the change in keyblade; perhaps he may have noticed me swap keychains before, and saw the result it brought. Regardless, when we were right before the other flying object, I took aim at Fidget, who was the one making the dirigible go anywhere, and if I can knock him off, it would make it easier to catch Ratigan and end this.

However, I was too slow, for Fidget immediately worked on the pedals to get out of striking range. The keyblade returned to my hand, right as Basil ordered Flaversham and Dawson both to let it go, and holding onto the flag, the means of propulsion had us quickly catch up to our fleeing adversaries. The movements were awkward and hard to keep balance on one's own, but if holding onto something, it made life that much easier. Giving chase to Ratigan, more Heartless mages appeared around us, and considering the circumstances, I had to take them out.

"Keep it on course Basil; I'll handle the Heartless!" I shouted, keyblade held firmly as I waited for those Heartless to come in, to which I would throw my weapon at them like always. It seemed that despite the weight, the keyblade I would humbly call the 'Sleuth's Assistant' had just as far of a throwing reach as Dark Fire and Golden Outback, though the latter keyblade was able to rebound off multiple adversaries. Thankfully, the number of Heartless mages was so few, even with the lacking ability to hit multiple opponents; I was able to handle them with only another hit with a fire bolt on my arm.

There seemed to be no more Heartless around, as we managed to catch up with Ratigan's craft, but I noticed that Fidget was thrown off, probably because he was fatigued from everything going on. This made the path of where Ratigan was going to that much easier to follow, and even keep up. As I wanted to jump aboard and aid Basil in capturing Ratigan, something compelled me to say this was his opponent to triumph over. As such, I stayed aboard as Basil leaped and grabbed one of the tail flaps of the craft, and made an effort to knock Ratigan off, but missed. I could throw my keyblade, but it would put Basil and Olivia in danger as well, so I had to refrain. But, looking up, I saw where we were approaching.

"Slow down!" I called out to both Dawson and Flaversham, and while we were able to slow down and stop in time, the dirigible continued onwards and crashed into the clock face of Big Ben. From where I saw the crash, I didn't see any of the three there by the wreckage, so I assumed they were inside the tower itself. I didn't wish to stand out here and wait, so I immediately began to think to myself; Basil and Olivia would need a way off this, if they are able to outwit Ratigan- no, no 'if's. Basil will outwit Ratigan; he is the greater mind than his adversary, so I could have faith in him. The number of Heartless dropped so low, that I doubt Ratigan's negative influence would draw them in now...

* * *

"Flaversham, Dawson, try to get in as close to that ledge as possible." I explained, pointing to a place near the top of Big Ben that seemed to lead inside the tower without having to break anything. As such, with a minor release of air from the balloons, we began to shuffle the aircraft close to the ledge. It began to rain heavily now, the thunder and lightning crashing in the distance, but sure enough, coming through that earlier mentioned entrance were Basil and Olivia, but they seemed to be in a rush. They may have trapped Ratigan, but they know he could break loose and come after them, is the memo I understood.

"Olivia, reach out and hold on tight!" I called out, while holding out the end of my keyblade for her to grab on to, though even with Basil holding her up, she was having difficulties reaching out. Come on… I looked up, and I can see Ratigan, his once dignified suit having been long torn, his hair an absolute mess… He went from civil to monstrous that quickly, but I tried not to think about it. Just before Olivia could grab my keyblade, Basil was tackled, forced to throw her upwards a little. In that split second, I made a small dive to extend the reach of Sleuth's Assistant, enough for her to hold onto. I pulled her in quickly, so she would be on solid ground and hug her father. But, Basil and Ratigan both went down along the side of Big Ben, and… I know that Basil may not be able to handle Ratigan on his own, considering what I seen.

"Hover close to the clock face; I'll see you there." I told them, and… following after the two, I jumped off the aircraft, and slipped down the drenched tiling, though I used my keyblade to slow myself enough so, when I jumped off the end, I would begin to fall towards the hour hand. I made a spread eagle position as I fell, then to slow my decent, I grabbed the bottom of my coat and opened it up, allowing the air draft to catch me a little, and made for a safer landing on the hour hand, a fair bit close to Basil who was trying to keep himself from falling off the limited walking space of the hand provided.

When I heard Dawson call out to Basil, I can see relief on his face, but when Ratigan tried to grab Basil, the sleuth was able to get out of his grasp, but I moved forward to step in Ratigan's path. My heart was beating quickly as I stared at my opponent. Ratigan was fuming with rage; he was clearly a monster at this point, one of which I will have to dispose of for the well-being of Basil and myself.

I held my keyblade firmly; while handling Joanna was sheer luck and the layout of the battleground, this most definitely would be different considering the area I stood was limited, and my opponent was a rat considerably larger than myself. One that was quick at that, no doubt, for he was right there on top of me in moments with frightfully quick agility and speed, I had barely enough time to raise my keyblade defensively to block his blows. I couldn't get the timing right with him to parry them effectively, so I basically had to defend while waiting for a gap to open up.

When I was able to catch on to his attack patterns, I found an opening, one of which I quickly exposed by striking at Ratigan's torso when he began to wind up for another strike. This stunned him while he growled, so I followed up with a thrusting motion and then a wide arch to knock him away from me, but it wasn't that far. From that attack pattern, I lost a fair bit of ground; I couldn't let that happen again or I may fall off the hour hand. Basil seemed to have lost his revolver somewhere, most likely during the crash into Big Ben, no doubt, and that may be why he's unable to participate right now. It was really only me right now to fend off Ratigan.

Once again, the rat was right on top of me, swinging with those dangerously sharp claws, and to get at me, he would reach out with his tail to trip me, which he succeeded in doing. Even on my back, I was able to raise my keyblade defensively as his claws tried to lock into my keyblade. "Boy, you don't know strength when it's before your eyes! I won't allow Basil to escape this time!" I heard him shout at me as I could feel his weight push me back, and it seemed like I may actually lose the lock, but… I was in for a surprise when I saw Basil lunge in to kick Ratigan off me, forcing the lock to break. In the brief moment of exposure, I lunged out and hit Ratigan hard with Sleuth's Assistant, forcing him back again. However, my time to get up was limited, for Ratigan was on me again, and even as I rose my keyblade in defense, I was pushed back a fair ways. There was only about a foot and a half separating myself from the edge!

Think Demitri, think… simply attacking Ratigan doesn't offer much, and with him on the constant offense, my defense is forcing me to lose ground as well. I had to think of something, but my defense was forced to be tested once again, however, Ratigan was able to break through it, and managed to strike me with those claws of his directly, cutting into me rather roughly on my side. Far from my vital organs, and the wound wasn't deep, but my coat and shirt were starting to become a bit red as a result. I lost a half a foot from that hit alone. I got up again, and I was hit again, but the claws never cut me this time; instead, I was hit with Ratigan's palms right into the chin, forcing me to land on my back. That's another half a foot!

Ratigan was on top of me before I made the motion to get up, and once again, claws were locked into my keyblade, and Ratigan's brute strength was again overwhelming me in this lock. Basil would approach this time and try another kick to get Ratigan off me, but… the same trick wouldn't fool the criminal mind a second time, for he was able to keep me in my lock, while knocking Basil away, right so he was hanging onto the edge of the hour hand for dear life. And without any help, I was quickly grabbed by the throat by Ratigan, and I was starting to get strangled. However, rather than have me choke, he threw me to the side, towards the clock face… and off the hour hand!

I recovered quickly, thrusting my keyblade into the glass, but I lost height, from where I stood, I was in no position to help Basil from here, and I can see Ratigan looking down at Basil, ready to deliver the next hit. Then… I watched Basil let go just before he got hit. Dawson and Flaversham, as well as Olivia were close to us, but they were not close enough to catch Basil in mid-fall. I closed my eyes, and began to shout at myself; no, this can't be it! Not by a long shot!

" _…Use the power of the keyblade… Use movement and momentum to run up along the wall, and make a leap to defeat the one with the ill mind!_ " A voice called out to me, and while I did not know where it came from, I saw my keyblade begin to glow a little. Use the power of the keyblade. I looked down, and I saw Basil, who managed to catch the wreckage of the hot air balloon of Ratigan's. He didn't say it, but he was seeing the glow from my keyblade. With a nod of determination, I swung in momentum in an upwards motion.

As I did, I heard Basil call out to Ratigan, who believed he won, "On the contrary! The game's not over yet!" Basil shouted this, and seconds later, he rang a bell; the exact same one that Ratigan used before to have his lackeys knock me out. It seemed Ratigan forgot about me, and I was able to follow the instructions; with my belief in the keyblade, I was able to run up along the tower's face, right so I was right high above Ratigan. I kicked off, right when Big Ben rang out loudly. The feeling and flowing motion was almost in slow motion as I can see Ratigan was stunned from being on the hour hand, and was feeling the brunt of the ringing vibrations.

"Ratigan! Your time is up… now!" I cried out as I made a diving slash towards the rat, the falling momentum of gravity and the weight of the keyblade led to a very devastating blow to Ratigan. The force was enough to knock him right off the hour hand despite his much larger size, with me standing in his place as I heard him cry out from his sudden high-rise fall. As Big Ben continued to ring after hitting a new hour, I had to endure standing for as many rings as there were for the current hour, which seemed to be around ten, there abouts, so nine, minus the first one that Ratigan endured.

I panted and heaved out, releasing my keyblade and had it vanish as the final ring subsided, and I was able to stand upright again. My side was in pain from the injury inflicted, but I remembered the potions I had gathered quite some time ago, and took the liberty to drink one of them. The injury seemed to close up and heal. I may have a minor, hardly noticeable scar there now, but it was nothing too serious; I'll be able to recover, no doubt.

I heard shouts of joy and success as I looked up, and saw Dawson, Flaversham, Olivia, and Basil on the made balloon we had crafted; it seems they were able to help Basil aboard, and now it seemed like it was my turn, but… well, Basil ushered to come in, and he landed near me.

"Excellent display of ability and strategy, young man; you knew exactly that by holding out long enough, Ratigan would forget about the vibrations that Big Ben would have to offer when it would strike a new hour. Thus, it would lead to his untimely demise by the most unlikely of individuals, one of which is not his sheer adversary." Basil spoke to me, as if coming to the conclusion that was what I had planned, and… no, that wasn't it.

"Actually… I was kind of trying to think of a way to get past his powerful onslaught, find a way to counter and parry his attacks, which… didn't work out so well. I never was aware of the time, nor did I know that the vibrations would affect even the clock hands…" I spoke honestly, scratching the back of my head as I do, but Basil chuckled as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Regardless, if it hadn't been for you, Ratigan would've gotten away once again. He may not be behind bars, but London is now effectively safe and no need to fear him any longer. And I owe you my thanks… Demitro." I swear now Basil is intentionally teasing me again by mispronouncing my name, but… I chuckled at it, deciding not to be as offended about it like before.

"Demitri… Try to call me that more often if you can, Basil; I know you're more than capable of doing such." I explained with a chuckle, but then, I noticed a bit of a shine from Basil's coat, and stepping back, I watched Basil take notice as well and pulled out what it was; the same bell he rang moments ago. Sleuth's Assistant appeared in my hands, a bit of a bright light coming from it, and… recalling the incident back in the previous book, I knew the ill will was no longer within the book, so I must be at the end of my journey here.

"It seems it's time that I must take my leave, Basil. You're right that I was not from around here… In fact, you could say I came from another plane of reality that brought me here and, subconsciously, led to me helping you put an end to the ill-will that was troubling London. I won't forget you in my travels; as long as I carry this… Sleuth's Assistant, I will always be reminded of this adventure I had with you, Dawson, Olivia, and Flaversham. I won't say goodbye, though… perhaps we may see each other again in the future, Basil." I spoke, taking a step away from Basil, and held my keyblade with both hands.

"It was quite an adventure, young chap. I will be sure to have you mentioned to the queen in some way so you will be known for your success here today… Demitri." I heard Basil speak out to me, with me responding with a nod before I rose my keyblade to the keyhole that formed above the bell of Basil's. The beam of light shot out from the end, creating a bright flash of light as a result, blinding me for the first time in a while…

* * *

Upon opening my eyes after the bright light faded, once again, I found myself back in the library, and looking around, I heard the sound of pages fluttering from the book ahead of me, and watched as the lock for it latched the entire thing closed. The cover, like the previous one, had an alteration made to it; right by one of Toby's front paws, there stood a mouse in a maroon trench coat, white shirt, gray pants, and black and red loafers with what seemed to be a key-shaped magnifying glass in his hand, but he was looking through the end lens like it really was a magnifying glass.

I smiled and chuckled softly as I saw this, and then turned to face the last book I had yet to investigate, but I was suddenly drawn when I heard sounds nearby. "Ah… so you have cleansed two of the books I had requested of you, Demitri. Nicely done with the limited knowledge you have in wielding the keyblade" This voice… it was the Pagemaster's, I believe so. Turing in the direction I heard the voice, sure enough, there he stood, in his blue robe, scholar cap, book-topped staff and his beard of pages and scrolls.

"Your progress in understanding the keyblade and its powers are truly fascinating; your friends would definitely be proud to see the wielder you have become. " The Pagemaster continued, approaching me with a firm smile on his expression. "However, the time has come for you to take up lessons from one who has mastered wielding the keyblade. Yet, to do that, you must be able to make contact with them… Thankfully, the one who is able to make contact with them happens to be present, and is willing to teach you how to talk with who will be your teacher." I listened to these words, and this confused me. Wasn't my master supposed to be out on an errand?

"I am aware of what I said, Demitri, but do not be confused… you will still be receiving guidance from the one I told you before. From here, you must travel to the Fantasy section of this library… it will be there that you will meet the one who will hone you on your ability to contact other keyblade wielders, including your friends, and who will be your master, as well…" I heard him speak, and like before, his disappearance was fragmented, from legs and arms, to torso, and lastly, his head, once again leaving me on my own. The Fantasy section… well, no point in lingering around here; I'm sure I'll be able to find my way back here again when I get some of my training complete…


End file.
